Natsu Conquers
by shinji01ikari
Summary: Lemony stories involving the women of Alvarez. Might contain slight OOC


**Natsu Conquers**

Author's Note: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

The three way battle between Fairy Tail, Alvarez and Acnologia has finally been concluded with Fairy Tail still coming out on top.

 **Author' notes: The characters might be OOC in this story especially Natsu. So, bear with me on this.**

 **Chapter 1: Scarlet Despair**

 **XOXOXO**

Natsu kind of liked his short bout of leadership of a massive empire. Crowds cheering his name and declaring their undying loyalty to him really feels nice. But ruling a country was never his style and preferred a life of adventure with his friends in Fairy Tail.

When the war concluded: Acnologia is dead and his brother is in his death bed. In Zeref's lasts breath he asked for his forgiveness and ordered Invel that Natsu would inherit his empire. He then ordered Invel, much to the man's reluctance, that all of Alvarez pull back and end the war.

Natsu retreated to his private room for the day, after a long travel by air, and completed his task of relinquishing the throne to the twelve. He wanted to leave just as fast as he came, not really interested in staying more than needed. He preferred his quaint house in the hills with his partner Happy and the occasional visits from either Erza or Mirajane.

Natsu removed the regal clothes he's forced to wear and threw it on the floor, kicking his cramped shoes into the far wall and jumped into his bed to rest. While he liked wearing such finery, he still preferred his clothes as it was both practical, even his bed is too soft for his liking and missed his hammock. His mind wondered back to the time before he left when Erza gave him a parting gift and a reason to return as fast as he could.

 **XOXOXO**

A few days earlier…

Erza's body armored clad body bent forward, her blue skirt bundled up her waist.

Erza bit her lip hard to stop her voice from leaking, body glistening in sweat as the afternoon sun's rays bathe her body in its morning glow. Her gauntlet clad hands pressed firmly on the guild walls, her strong arms did its best to support her and stop her from hitting the wall due to the man assaulting her from behind.

"Oh god!" Erza gasped, elbows buckling as her cheek touched the warm wall after a particular hard thrust. A calloused hand touched her cheek and forced her to face her attacker who assaulted her panting lips. "Are you sure you should go there alone, Natsu?" she ground her butt against his hips as a pleasure filled moan escaped her lips. Her skirt bundled up her waist and underwear on her thighs still.

"Of course it is." Natsu assured as his hands busied themselves massaging Erza's shapely butt. "The First said it's safe and I'll be back before you know it. I just need to hand the throne to that Invel guy and I'll leave that same day." Everything felt like a blur after the events of the war: Zeref sacrificing himself to save him, Acnologia's defeat at his hands, and Erza's sudden confession after his brush with death, and the weirdest of them all is his brother's will -his succession to the throne of Alvarez.

He already forgave Zeref after reading the contents of E.N.D. which told of the events that led to his downfall. It gave him a glimpse of his suffering through the centuries for the simple wish of bringing him back to life. And for that he was thankful, it was because of Zeref that he met everyone in Fairy Tail and lived the life he has now. The least he could do is make sure the empire he built (for the purpose of taking Fairy Heart) remains intact and peaceful.

"Just promise me that you'll be back." Erza's eyes held his gaze, filled with love and worry for the man. Her man is going to a land that not too long ago wanted them exterminated, their country is still in disarray from Irene's spell. It was the woman that she feared might attack Natsu in revenge, while most of the twelve followed Zeref's dying wish, Irene was the only opposition and had to be restrained from killing Natsu and ending the war the way they first planned.

"I promise." Natsu grinned giving her a carefree smile that turned lecherous. "How can I leave my slutty girlfriend who likes to drag me away just to fuck?" He braced his arms on the wall and slammed his hips forward causing Erza to release a girlish squeal in shock before it turned into muffled moans and screams. "I'm starting to wonder... if you really love me... or my dick." He didn't gave her the time to answer as he fucked her with brutal force, head leaning forward pressed against Titania's own, eyes closed and gritting his teeth in concentration. Her walls always tightened around his cock the moment he gets rough with her.

Natsu knows how much she loved to be treated roughly (her collection of racy books did a number on her) and cums her brains out every time. He always wondered what their friends would think if they found out how kinky the knight is.

Erza felt her knees grow weak at Natsu's rough treatment, her left hand clutching on to his forearms for support as her right hand covered her traitorous lips from voicing her ecstasy. She heard his words and had the decency to blush but remained unnoticed from her flushed face. Erza wanted to argue and deny his claims, but she couldn't think of anything as his mammoth dick constantly reshapes her hungry pussy.

Erza's mind brought her back when she saw how close Natsu was from dying and felt fear unlike any other consume her being, not because she would lose a close friend, but lose the man she grew to love. A love she once confused as the same one she has for her friends, but a love she only felt once when she was young and she would be stupid to let it go unsaid. So, she told him how she felt after things has settled down and she was happy that he felt the same. The cold night of her confession went unnoticed as they gave themselves to one another as they made love.

Erza didn't know when their passionate love making turn into rough and animalistic fucking. Maybe it started when she pestered Natsu for a week to be rough with her and use her body for his pleasure, just to satisfy her curiosity about what she read in her novels. She wouldn't admit though that she and her racy novels were the cause, surely it's Natsu's fault, not her, an upstanding member of the guild. She wouldn't admit that she was the one that dragged Natsu into her sordid world. But she knew deep down she was lying to herself if she didn't admit that she's also in love with his cock, not only was it made to please women, but the owner knows how to use it -he got a lot of practice using it on her.

Erza could feel her orgasm close and knew Natsu is close too. It was difficult to keep her voice in check and simply gave up, gasping and moaning wantonly as Natsu fucked her like an animal from behind with reckless abandon. Each meaty slap of his hips against her firm butt, she returned with a joyous scream as she edges closer to orgasm. Until she realized once again that they're in the guild and the others might see them.

"Ah! Ah! Ahh! Mmm! Mmm!" Erza bit her lower lip in a futile attempt to silence her voice. Cursing herself for her now insatiable lust for Natsu's cock. Dragging him to a usually empty part of the guild to get one more dicking before leaving.

"Fuck Erza! I'm close… ugh!" Natsu grunted as he placed his hands on Erza's shapely butt, fingers digging into her meaty flesh.

Erza found herself mashed between the guild walls and Natsu whose intent on fucking her through the wall at how hard he's going at her. "Ah! Ah! Ahhh! Naaatsuuu! Ohhh! It feels even bigger!"

"Here it comes, Erza! Argh!"

"Oh! Oh! Ooh! Ooooh! Fuckkk!" Erza screamed her lungs out as she is filled with Natsu's thick cum to the brim. Her pussy contracting in time with each rope of cum pumped into her thirsty womb, uncaring if the rest of the guild heard her curse in ecstasy and find their guild master drowning in pleasure at the hands of her more than capable lover. Erza knew if she didn't took any precautionary steps there will be little Natsu's running around the guild, she could feel the excess cum trailing down her thighs along with her sweat and juices.

"Oh my!"

The couple looked to their right to see one Mirajane Straus with a look of disappointment. Her head tilted lightly supported by her left palm standing a few feet from the two. Her right hand glowing with magic after casting a quick silencing spell around the couple.

"Master, it's not right to keep the next ruler of Alvarez from its people," The silver haired beauty chided. A little jealous herself as Erza hogged all of his time and didn't get any loving herself and unlike her selfish friend she knows not to mix business with pleasure. She closed the gap between her and the couple in a few steps and separated the couple a little bit forcefully.

"Seriously you two," Mirajane straightened Natsu's clothes to make him look presentable letting Erza clean herself up. Her eyes landing on the club like appendage between his legs still coated with a mixture of his cum and Erza's juices. "Such a waste," she sighed. "Take a shower, Natsu, you smell like Erza," she went behind the man and pushed him towards the nearest entrance to the guild giggling as he almost tripped while trying to pull his trousers up while jogging back inside ignoring the dark glare Erza shot her.

Erza was about to Requip back to her armor when Mirajane stopped her. "Take a shower too, Erza. You don't want to give everyone the impression of what you've been actually doing when you drag Natsu away," She returned Erza's glare with a smirk before the redhead left with a huff, fixing herself as much as possible. "Being the guild master's right hand sure has its perks. I should follow her and make sure she doesn't cross the male's side."

Not only does she help Erza on the daily operations of the guild like she once did with the late Makarov, but she could order and chastise her with guild and Natsu related matters. Their rivalry rekindled in the form of their love for the rowdy Dragon slayer. Mirajane quickly went after Erza and caught the woman about to cross to the male side and quickly rerouted the woman back to her original destination.

Nodding to herself that Erza was indeed inside the women's bath, she could hear Natsu whistling a joyful tune coupled with the flow of rushing water from the shower. An evil smile crossed her features as she made sure no one was around before she ducked into the men's bath and Natsu's happy whistling was replaced with muffled grunts and moans.

 **XOXOXO**

After another round of sex and bickering from the two women, the trio finally headed out to meet Alvarez' representative and his escort.

Erza clad in her guild master's uniform composed of her Heart Kreuz armor under a red cape with white fur lining that reached halfway of her grieves. While Erza was adamant about a wearing a simple cape, Natsu told her that she should get the one she's currently wearing since it would look cool on her. And not once did she regret on agreeing with Natsu's decision as it gave her a regal appearance. Mirajane on the other hand is dressed in one of her pink dresses while Natsu is wearing her black coat with gold trim, trousers and sandals with the addition of the giant backpack his carrying.

It took the trio a few minutes to reach their destination on top of one of the hills overlooking Magnolia

"It's been awhile!" Natsu greeted with a massive grin. "How's everything, Brandish?"

"Indeed, I hope things have settled down at Alvarez," Erza added as she offered a smile to their one time enemy just awhile back.

The green haired beauty clad in her favorite bikini-uniform stopped rubbing her cheeks at Happy's face as she regained her composure and released the cat who flew beside Lucy. "I'm fine, Natsu," she replied in her trying to keep her expression neutral. "Things have settled down in Alvarez, Lady Erza. All that's left is Natsu formally relinquishing the throne to the twelve."

Erza's expression soured a little being called a 'Lady' as it links her to her not-so-caring-mother. "That's good. Please don't call me a 'Lady', it reminds me of my relation to Irene." She still hasn't forgiven the woman nor is she willing to accept they're related.

"Yes, Erza is far from a lady," Mirajane didn't miss the opportunity at a barb. Erza shot her a glare as she hid behind Natsu and stuck her tongue at her guild master. "Tell me though, where is your transportation? Last I heard the Magic bomber you used to get here left yesterday."

Brandish nodded then turned to Happy, "He's our transportation since Natsu is uncomfortable with any other means of getting around aside from walking." She snapped her fingers and Happy grew to the size of the guild house and towered over them.

"Whoa! Happy you're big again!" Natsu cheered.

"If only you're this useful every time we go on a job." Lucy simply shook her head at how proud Happy look now that he's a giant again. All the money she could save from transportation if Happy could alter his size easily.

"Imagine how easy it is going around Fiore if you could alter your size easily." Erza couldn't help but get sidetracked realizing that buying delicious cakes from different locations on Fiore and beyond will be easier with Happy as he is.

"Aww! Aren't you adorable?" Mirajane simply let herself fall on Happy's enormous and fluffy feet as she did her best to burry herself in his fur.

"Isn't he?" Brandish did the same a look of unrivaled joy filled her face as she and Mirajane did their best to be one with his fur.

After a few moments of admiring the new attraction that Happy has become. Brandish told Natsu that they should be going if they wish to reach Alvarez before nightfall. The group said their goodbyes while Lucy all but demanded that Brandish should return to Fiore so they could go and look for Aquarius' key together.

 **XOXOXO**

"I sure hope those two find Aquarius." Natsu muttered to himself after he allowed Brandish to go back to Fiore with Happy and leave him behind. It was the least he could do to help her especially when she risked her life to save his and Lucy. He could see how much Brandish wanted to bond and get to know Lucy that he let her leave with Happy even before the ceremony started.

He could travel back to Fiore in a Magic Bomber, but decided that he'll leave the next day not wanting to spend his night in agony. So, he decided to stay and prepare himself for the long and arduous journey back via Magic Bomber.

"I can't wait to get back to Fiore," Said Natsu grinning as he closed his eyes and imagined Erza's naked body pressed against his with Mirajane showing up equally naked. Having a threesome with the two women has been high on his list for quite a while, but their renewed rivalry made both women awfully territorial with one another.

Just moments after closing his eyes, Natsu felt a surge of magic fill his room and the unmistakable scent of Erza filled his senses. Realizing that it could only mean one thing, Natsu immediately sat-up from the bed to find the Irene garb in her witch uniform staring at him in amusement, a hungry and predatory gaze landed on his form.

"Sorry to interrupt your bedtime, young one," Irene licked her lips hungrily as she stared at her target. He escaped her last time due to August's intervention, but now that he's trapped with her. She'll make sure she would succeed, but this time her reason and purpose is a little different than before. Irene's smile grew as she suddenly found herself face to face with Natsu, his fist ablaze ready to punch her head off.

Irene caught his fist with her palm unfazed at the explosion it caused and grabbed hold shocking Natsu as the smoke cleared showing her unharmed. Natsu threw another punch and she caught it once again with the same results.

"Brash like your father," Irene commented releasing her hold and Natsu found himself bound in the air. "Then again, he was a pickle fellow unlike Belserion." She guided Natsu into the center of her room and decided to get a little comfortable. She released her staff that vanished before touching the floor as she sat at the base of his bed crossing her shapely legs and crossing her arms at her enormous tits.

Natsu struggled from his invisible bonds as he tried to burn holes into Irene's face. "What the hell do you want?!" he roared spewing flames from his mouth. His rage blinded him from the realization that the woman in front of him knew Igneel. Her smug gaze didn't help in calming him down.

"So much like Igneel," Irene noted as she stopped admiring his toned physique. She couldn't believe that this was the same brat she saw 400 years ago. He has a body crafted by the gods, his muscles perfectly defined glistening in sweat as he struggles fruitlessly from his invisible bonds. Getting tired of his incessant screaming of bodily harm, she stood up and approached him, his flames hitting an invisible wall until she forced his mouth closed with her hand. "We've already met before you know."

Natsu's angry glare turned to one of confusion. "That shut you up, didn't it? You're memory sure is bad." She shot him another amused smirk and this time Natsu couldn't help but curse inwardly at how attractive she looked. Thanking whatever god's knowing that Erza would only become more ravishing as time went on. "We've met 400 years ago. I showed Igneel how Dragon slaying magic works and help him teach you. You could even say our fates have been tied ever since we met: the Emperor, Igneel, me and finally you."

Natsu felt a little guilty knowing that he forgot about his life changing revelation after the war. He's not exactly known for having the best memory, but he's confident that he learned something from it. So, to get the ability to talk, he calmed himself down for Irene to release the painful grip on his mouth.

"So what if we met before? What does it have to do with today?" Natsu demanded hating himself for enjoying the sharp nail of her glove tracing his jawline. It was hard staring at the woman's face as it resembled Erza to much, a much mature version, he willed himself to not stare at those massive globes of flesh and directed his gaze a spot at the wall.

Natsu then that he realized that the room wasn't his anymore. The red carpeted walls with the Alvarez insignia sewn into it surrounded by tall white wooden baseboards with intricately made moldings at the top and base of the walls and crowns on each corners were gone. Along with golden candelabras that hang on the walls, golden chandelier in the middle of the room, expensive furniture and paintings filled the rooms vanished. It was replaced with bricks with iron candelabras, weapons hanging on the wall, a few armor on stands on the left and an expansive bookcase on the right placed between large windows. He looked up to see an old chandelier hanging high in the wooden rafters of her high ceiling and as much as he wanted to look behind her, her damn hat blocked every view.

"It has to do with everything that day," began Irene removing her witch hat vanishing before hitting the floor. "I asked Igneel and the emperor if I could have you to myself. Igneel said that if I could make you like me, you're mine." She laughed at his dumbfounded expression and continued. "Your brother though… said something the same as Igneel, but threatened to kill me if I did something to you."

"Did those two just whore me out to you?!" Natsu shouted in disbelief. "What the hell were they thinking?" Does he really have bad luck with his relatives? His brother loved him so much that he broke the taboo and went insane, while the father he knew loved him just the same, but decided to hide inside his body and dump him in a world he knows nothing about. Granted he grew up to be the man he is today and all the trials he went through only made him stronger, but couldn't he have had a less exciting life.

"Don't think of them that way," Chided Irene sitting in the air crossing her legs once again making sure he enjoys the view. "They simply acted that way because you were still young back then, and didn't think I'd live long enough to see you mature. And mature you did…" she leaned forward smiling that hungry smile of hers.

Natsu had to rip his eyes away from Irene's massive breasts that hanged from her chest that made Erza and Mirajane look normal. The fabric of her top straining to contain their girth until she sat back up again and her twins rested back on her chest. "What makes you think I'd even like you?" Not the smartest of questions he asked in his life, but he needed something to keep his mind away from the woman. Her laugh only made things worse for Natsu as her voice carried a seductive ring to it that only Erza and Mirajane could match.

"I've heard news that you and Erza are in a relationship. Erza is me and I am Erza." Irene knew her logic was flawed but the man isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Even if Erza did came from her, they grew up differently hence their similarities end by appearance alone. But she doubts he'd notice and he didn't by the reaction on his face. "You ended up with Erza because we never met, but I'm certain you'll be mine if we met earlier in life."

"I doubt that!" Natsu scoffed at her words. Sure, she might be painstakingly beautiful, a body that puts Erza and Mirajane to question their sexiness, the scar only adds character, not to mention she embodies Erza's future. "Besides you're old enough to be my mother. You are Erza's mother!" A mother he'd like to fuck. A painful truth he'd rather not touch, a difficult task with the woman practically flaunting her body at him.

"Funny that you say that," Irene tapped his nose. "You're younger than me by just a year or two. Remember that you died at a young age, the emperor put your body at a stasis leaving you stuck at a kid's body until he found a way to revive you years later." Irene found it amusing how gob smacked he looks when hit with the truth. "So, technically speaking, you're old enough to be Erza's father."

Natsu just gave up. All her jargon about her age and his is just making his head hurt. "Fine, what do you want? Because I'm seriously doubting you still want to fight." He felt conflicted if he wanted to hear what she wanted to propose.

It was those words he'd come to regret as he saw her flaccid expression slowly turn to one of victory as it slowly filled his vision. Her face floated a smile that blew away at all his defenses, a smile that all but told him the things she wants, and much to his regret, his wants are very much in tuned with hers.

Her lips tasted sweet, much like Erza or Mirajane, but there was a distinct difference. Erza tasted of strawberries, so much so that it reminded him of her when he sees one. Mirajane on the other hand has a mellowness that seemed to reflect her personality.

But Irene…

Her lips tasted sweet but there's a hint of sourness in them, it felt strong at first but when he got used to it... He wanted more as if there was something addictive about her. He didn't notice when his body was freed from his invisible bonds nor when his feet touched the floor. A craving inside him was lit when their lips met and he wanted to sate it no matter what.

Natsu's hands wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her flush next to him as if trying to mold her body to his. Her hands wrapped around his head as she ran her hands through his spiky locks, her clawed gloves sent tingles up his spine as they massage his scalp. His hands eventually roamed her shapely body as it travelled lower and found her heart shaped butt. He gave it a firm and appreciative squeeze that earn him a deep and lustful moan from the woman as he groped and squeeze her butt to his heart's content.

Irene quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as he easily supported her weight. Her hands held his head in place as they now fought a battle for dominance, their tongues dancing in between their lips until he pushed her back in defeat. She moaned in submission as he plundered her lips and mouth, to think that not even Erza's father could've done such a feat. She could feel the massive bulge pressing against her sex, gushing in arousal as she ground her hips against it.

While Natsu had no problem carrying the woman's weight, craning his head to meet her lips is quite an annoyance and decided to continue in the bed. He stalked forward, not missing a beat nor letting Irene think that she's in control, until he felt the bed with his feet. He slowly leaned forward letting Irene's weight carry him over as they landed on his bed. With his hands now free from supporting Irene, Natsu placed them on either side of her head as he started to pull back. He felt amused at how Irene sucked on his tongue in need, almost desperately trying to keep his lips on hers.

She didn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her but his mouth tasted like wine and for a woman depraved of such basic human ability to taste for four centuries, it was such a shock to her system that she needed more. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue as trail of saliva flowed from the tip of his tongue to her waiting mouth as she drank his spit. Her mind rebelled at her submissive and humiliating act, but the unmistakable taste of wine, no matter how faint, was more than enough to beat that errant thought to submission.

A smirk crossed his face, a cruel one if he could see himself at the moment. To think that this was the woman that tried to kill both Erza and Mirajane, not to mention steal poor Wendy's body. Was it really this easy to dominate the Scarlet Despair? Her hands pawing at his chest, eyes glazed with lust and her panting lips, the candle's flickering light accentuated her full natural red lips, her tongue lightly sticking out in anticipation.

'I think I'm going to enjoy breaking you.' Natsu darkly unknown to him that through him, Irene was slowly starting to feel human. Something that brought her to the brink of insanity. He doubt that he could beat her in battle due to how easily she subdued him, but whatever the reason for her sudden bout of weakness.

He'll capitalize on it.

He leaned in once again for another kiss and was shocked at how she greedily returned it. Her tongue invading his mouth and licking everything she could, releasing a moan that he knew can come from a starving person. He didn't bother to find out as he decided to focus on another task as he supported himself on his elbow as he placed his flaming right hand on Irene's massive breast burning the piece of cloth to ash and exposing the pink nub underneath, hard enough to cut glass.

He squeezed her breast and admired from the corner of his eye how they spilled between his fingers, her large breast couldn't be contained by the palm of his hand. Mirajane and Erza are quite stacked, most of the women he knew are, but Irene had them all beat and to think he'd easily gain access to what he assumes are the greatest assets of Alvarez.

Natsu decided to focus on her tits and scooted a little closer supporting himself with his knees as he formed an arch over Irene, once again conquering her lips, freeing his arms to do as they pleased with Irene's perfect tits. He fondled and groped both tits to his heart's content. Natsu squeezed her stiff nipples hard causing Irene to moan and arch her back in both pain and pleasure, he would then roll them gently then use them to pull her breasts as far as it would allow and letting them snap back. It made him realize were Erza got her masochistic side from, how she loved to be treated roughly most of the time.

"You're… better… than I imagined…" Irene panted her eyes hungry for more. She didn't know whether the long abstinence from a man's touch made her sensitive, but she was certain she could taste again because of him. "Erza has her uses all along…"

Natsu frowned at Irene's words, at how poorly she treats her own daughter. It cemented his decision to be just as cruel to her just as she is to Erza. Even when Erza and Mirajane turn into wanton sluts from time to time, never once did he thought of them as merely bodies for his pleasure but a part of their play to liven up their sex.

Natsu stood up and gripped his boxers and tore it open and burnt the remains to ashes as he threw it away. The club like appendage that is his cock jut forward a foot in length and thicker than her forearm, the crown at its tip is a bright shade of purple, flush with blood. He smirked at the dumbfounded look Irene had after seeing his little dragon.

The moment Natsu tore his boxers into ashes, Irene moaned in arousal and excitement at the powerful sight. Big couldn't even describe the thing that stood proud and erect from his pelvis, it is simply an abomination in her eyes that struck fear in her. Her husband wasn't even half of him in every aspect.

Irene was stunned when Natsu grabbed her arm forcing her into a kneeling position in front of him and got her face to face with his cock. The head alone was the size of a one and inch ball and felt too close for her liking as it was an inch away from her lips.

"Suck it…"

Irene's face scrunch up in disgust as she turned away from his cock aimed at her lips. "That is disgusting beyond words. Surely, a lot of things has change in the last 400 years and not all of them for the better." She tried to move away from him but a hand on her head forced her to face him and felt her lips against his glans.

Natsu leaned down and met Irene's contemptuous eyes. "Then learn to get with the times!" He hissed as he rubbed his cock head on her luscious lips, smearing his pre-cum all over it. He had to admit her lips are far softer than he'd imagine and couldn't help but want to see them wrapped around his cock.

Irene eyes burned with anger as he met his black one, she tried to move her head away as his cock molested her lips by smearing the sticky clear liquid. Much to her dismay, he was physically stronger and was about to use her magic to teach him a lesson in respect when he managed to push open her mouth and got a taste of the clear liquid.

'It's both salty and sweet!' Irene's eyes widen at the realization when his pre-cum lathered her taste buds. She could finally taste once again! 'This must be a cruel joke!' She thought desperately licking the source and confirmed that she indeed could taste again.

Her earlier resistance crumbled down, her hands shot up and grabbed hold of his shaft, unable to wrap her fingers around it as she sucked on his head, eyes closed as she focused on her task and savored the taste. She needed more of it and unconsciously started pumping his shaft with both her hands to get him to release more.

Four hundred years of being robbed of her ability to taste and enjoy the pleasures of food broke her, and suddenly being able to taste again… she took the opportunity like a starving animal and didn't care about anything else but to sate her hunger.

A moan escaped Natsu's lips as he watched Irene suck on his head, her tongue madly licking his slit trying to get more of his pre-cum. But it didn't last long as her unlubricated hands stroked his length and its staring to become painful.

"Here, let me help you get more of that tasty stuff." Natsu teased as he placed his hand on her head and started to push more of his length down her mouth and felt her hands on his hips as she looked up to him in question. "Just relax your throat and you'll get more of that stuff you've been craving…"

Irene nodded dumbly and adjusted her hands as they rested on his firm butt. She closed her eyes and relaxed as much as her rebelling mind would allow as she felt his thick shaft slowly enter her throat, inch by agonizing inch. She felt that his cock would never end until her nose is pressed at his pelvis. Irene looked up to see the amused expression on his face, she felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment realizing how easily manipulated her into doing what he wants and simply closed her eyes and waited for his promise.

'Fail to deliver and I'll show you how strong a dragon's jaw is…' Irene though darkly.

"You two are really related…" Natsu muttered in amazement as Erza was the only other person that managed to take him that deep in their first try.

Natsu heard her grunt and was reminded of how sharp her teeth are as Irene applied pressure on his shaft at the mention of her relation to Erza. It also reminded him of his goal to punish the woman for her crimes and made sure she would never bare her fangs against him or anyone close to him ever again.

Natsu slowly pulled his cock out of her constricting throat, watching as every inch of his cock is coated in her drool that started to seep from the side of her tightly packed lips, until the head is resting on her tongue that once again she worshipped his glans and slit. He savored the sweet sensation before he slammed his hips forward.

Thick meaty slaps filled the room, followed by the symphony of his animalistic grunts and Irene's slurping noises as she eagerly sucked on his cock trying extract more of that salty liquid he seems to endlessly produce.

'This is disgusting… but I need to taste more of his essence…' Irene thought desperately her hands held his unto his firm butt to help pull herself forward. 'I need to know what his sperm taste like!' She could almost feel her stomach grumble in hunger and anticipation for the first time in centuries and it only made her determined.

"You're one hungry witch!" Natsu admired how greedily Irene swallowed his cock as if trying to stuff all of it in her stomach. Not even Erza or Mirajane showed the same zeal the older woman does as he admired the thin film of saliva coating his cock giving it a nice sheen interspersed with streaks of foamy globs of spit along his length and the corner of her mouth.

"Fuck! Here's what you've been working for!"

Natsu felt his balls tighten and buried his cock deep in her throat and came. Each throb of his cock spewed thick ropes of cum in her throat, loving how her throat constricted on his cock every time he shoots his cum. It felt so good that he was unable to notice Irene's attempts to push him back in fear of suffocation as he immediately pulled back and shot a few more into her waiting mouth until full and spilled in the corner of her lips. He pulled his cock out with a wet pop as he tilted her head jerking his cock a few more times and painted her face white and gave her pearl necklace for her efforts.

Irene felt light headed from both the lack of oxygen and the powerful scent of his cum. Her throat felt sore but she swallowed every drop of his cum, salty yet sweet like his pre-cum but more pronounced and the thick and gooey liquid added to its allure. Irene cupped her face and trailed down her slender neck and felt each swallow, savoring the taste in her mouth swirling it with her tongue, the first thing she could taste after four centuries, at first it seemed endless until she finally swallowed everything in her mouth.

'There's nothing left?!' Irene thought fearfully her eyes gaining focus once again at the realization. She looked at Natsu standing in front of her in amusement his cock still erect with a little trail of cum left.

"I-!"

Irene reached forward trying to get a hold of his cock until she noticed the white liquid on her fingers. It finally dawned on her the humiliating act he did to her, forcing her to suck his cock is one thing, but staining her with his cum. Irene's eyes burned with rage as she touched her forehead and ran it down her cheek and stared at the thick liquid.

'How dare he?! How dare he humiliate me like this?!' Venomous thoughts ran inside her mind as her hand shook in rage. 'How dare he… how dare… how…?' Her rage subsided as her face softened as she continued to stare at the white liquid slowly dripping of her fingers, that awfully salty cum of his.

"How dare you waste it…?" Irene muttered she draw her hand up to her face and pointed her fingers downward letting it fall on her waiting tongue. The taste didn't even diminish despite being not as thick as the first. When there wasn't enough cum she started sucking on her fingers, and when it's all gone, she noticed the stain on her neck and cleaned it up.

Meanwhile Natsu just watched painfully as Irene devoured all of his cum that she could get. He almost thought that he'd ended up fighting when he felt her magic flare as she stared at her hands and shook with anger. He relaxed when it vanished and began eating his cum and a memory of Erza telling him that Irene is not exactly human.

That she lost her ability to taste and need to eat and sleep, things dragons seemed to not need. It was the reason she tried to enchant herself to Erza and discarded her when she failed and abandon her all powerful body just for the chance of starting a new. He wondered if she could taste his cum that's why she's that intent on drinking it all. Erza and Mirajane simply did it for show and because it came from him that's why they didn't mind.

Natsu decided to ask her later and proceeded with her punishment. He moved towards her and placed his hand on her shoulders and guided her down to the bed as he positioned himself between her shapely legs. He disarmed her disapproving look when he captured her lips in a heated kiss that Irene seemed to reciprocate enthusiastically.

He used his free hand to remove her revealing skirt by burning its belt and took hold of her silk underwear. He pulled on the silky material and felt her release a deep lustful moan in his mouth as the fabric dug into her pussy lips, lifting her hips up to grind against the fabric until he finally tore it to shreds exposing his prize.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be- Mmm!" Irene words turned into a moan as stabbed his hips forward, running his length along her hungry lips and hitting her clit. She looked down and saw how far his cock is resting in her stomach as a mixture of doubt and anticipation filled her. "I should be the one in control…"

"Control?" Natsu repeated his eyes gaining a dark look that sent shivers down her spine in fear and lust. So, she really just wants to gain control over him and most likely just to hurt Erza. To slap in her daughter's face how easily she took him away from her.

Well, she has another thing coming.

"Listen here, witch!" Natsu hissed as he aligned his cock along her slit and rubbed it along her swollen labia. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to fuck you every chance you get!"

"Your childish threats mean nothing to me," Irene said through labored breaths, her slanted eyes showed her confidence. "It's you that'll be begging."

Natsu simply smirked.

"Me?" Natsu asked. "You're the one that's opening her legs for me. Your pussy is gushing and it's practically opening up to welcome me. See?" He gestured with his head to their crotch, Irene's hips raised and aligned to receive his cock wholeheartedly.

"Lies! Aahhh!" Irene's denial became a scream when Natsu shoved his hips forward and burying the first three inches of his cock. Her well lubricated snatch helped ease his entry but her tightness stopped him from getting any deeper realizing that he's stretched her to her limits. "How… something that big shouldn't possibly… Ooohh!"

Natsu felt victorious to see Irene's smug face melt into one of confusion and pleasure. "Still think I'm lying?" He buried his fifth inch and watch her squirm beneath him.

"You're bigger than that bastard…! Aahh!" Irene screamed as she felt like giving birth at how stretched and full she felt.

Natsu forced his seventh inch.

"Aaahh! You're deeper than he was!"

The ninth.

"Ooohh! I'm cumming!"

Irene went rigid as she came, her pussy walls contracting on the thick pole of flesh. When her high subsided, Irene glimpsed at where they're connected and saw that there's still a long way to go.

"I've got to say, you're pretty tight considering you gave birth to Erza," Natsu commented as he enjoyed her walls wrap around his cock in a velvety vice. "I guess that bastard of a husband of yours didn't get too far?" It's the most amount of sympathy he'll give her knowing what Erza's biological father did to Irene.

"Please… stop… you've already gone farther than he did." Irene pleaded knowing that if he pushed just a little more. Then she would've lost, a defeat she already saw coming when she humiliated herself by letting him use her mouth and throat then devouring his seed with ecstasy. "Please…" Irene herself didn't knew if she begged him to stop or claim her completely. But deep down she knew it was the later.

Natsu knew it too.

"How can I say no to Erza's mother?"

In one swift move Natsu shoved the remaining three inches in her pussy and knocked hard on her womb. Her reaction was what he expected.

"Aahhhh! I'm cumming again!"

Irene's body arch as she experienced the biggest orgasm in four centuries. Her eyes rolled back, tongue sticking out as drool trickled down her chin as she gripped the sheets tightly, toes curling in maddening pleasure. The massive orgasm she experienced made her mind go blank at the seemingly endless orgasm.

Natsu watched with pride as Irene writhe beneath him as his cock is being enveloped by her soft folds begging him to release his cum. He couldn't help but be reminded of Erza and how erotic she looks when she cums and how much she glows after. He had to remind himself that she's not Erza and should focus on his task in breaking the woman.

"That was amazing…" Irene gasped coming down from her high to look at Natsu's proud face. "I never knew I could cum that many times or that hard." She placed her right hand on Natsu's hard chest, running it down his toned abs to his pelvis. The gap between them was non-existent, a testament that she managed to take all 12 inches of his cock inside her tight snatch as her hand settled on top of her crushed womb.

She felt full, she felt…

Complete.

"Ooohhh!"

Natsu squeezed her right breast hard as he sucked on her neck. "I'm just getting started," he whispered and adjusted his position supporting his weight with his arms as he pulled his waist back.

A disappointed whimper escaped her throat at the sight of Natsu's cock pull-out, drench in her cum, inch by agonizing inch until the head is spreading her labia.

"Fuck! Aaahhh! Aahh! Aaahhh! Cumming!"

Irene screamed as she suddenly felt all 12 inches fill her in one push. She held on for dear life as he fucked her like an animal, showing her again and again that she could take all of him and then some. She came moments later, her walls contracting on the invading cock the unyielding pole of meat hell bent on reshaping her to its liking.

"Ahhhh! Cumming! Again! Aaahhh!"

Each orgasm she received more powerful the last, before it could subside, another will follow, and another. A seemingly endless wave of pleasure crashing unto her like tidal waves on a beach unable to do anything but take the beating.

' _He's fucking me senseless…_ ' Irene thought deliriously, her body going slack from the endless orgasm. ' _I won't be able to return to normal…_ ' Those were her last thoughts as her mind went blank again, unable to think about anything else but man that's currently dominating her, the monstrous cock he's using to ruin her for anybody else but him.

Natsu for his part watched with fascination Irene's face drowning in ecstasy, felt her hips met his, her hands trying to hold unto anything as her legs wrapped around his pumping waist. Realizing that for all her bravado, she was nothing but a novice in the world of the flesh. Natsu had a lot of practice trying to sate his hungry lovers to their hearts content. The proud witch of Alvarez reduced to a screaming and writhing mess beneath. A sight which all of the men in Alvarez would most likely love to see.

Her hold loosened by the 20 minute mark as her eyes rolled back of head and her orgasmic screams reduced to moans and whimpers from the endless mind numbing orgasm she had to endure.

"I'm not even close to cumming!" Natsu grumbled thanking all the kinky sex his lovers enjoy that he'd built up quite the stamina. He pushed himself of the fuck drunk woman and finally realized how drench the sheets are from Irene's endless squirting. He pulled out with a pop and sat on his haunches, arms crossed in annoyance. "Is this it?"

It took awhile for Irene to recover her bearings after Natsu stopped. She slowly leaned forward as her eyes tried to focus on Natsu whose cock dripping with her juices stood proud and erect. That's why she felt empty.

"No," Irene countered as she slowly sat up. She saw how soiled the sheets are with her juices and another wave of embarrassment hit her. Her eyes saw the pitiful look he has for her and a fire is lit inside her, her pride won't take such humiliation. "You merely had the advantage while I'm at your mercy. Caught off guard by that, that, THING!" Irene pointed at Natsu's cock in disgust that quickly melted into want before she hid it again.

Natsu simply smirked when he saw her waver while pointing at his cock. ' _You still have some fight in you? I like that, but by the end of this you'll only be begging for my co_ ck _with nothing but need and adoration._ ' He thought in amusement.

Before it was always his dream to have a very subservient Erza and Mirajane wait for him by their hands and feet by beating them in battle. But he was too much of a kid then, now he wouldn't want them to be beneath him but beside him as he loved both women fiercely.

Looking at the woman in front of him, the desire to have that proud look vanish and replaced by unbridled lust just for him was quite appealing. Especially those full red lips wrapped around his cock again.

"I haven't even cum, yet." Natsu complained holding unto his cock and shook it. He saw her eyes follow his bulbous head thinking he wouldn't notice. "How about you suck me again to return the favor?"

Irene unconsciously swallowed and licked her lips at the thought of tasting that salty liquid once again. She started to crawl towards her goal only to be stopped and once again pushed back into the bed and the more she gets dominated, the more she starts to love it. But she wouldn't admit it, her pride won't allow her.

Natsu mounted her and positions himself on her stomach and grabbed a handful of Irene's enormous breasts, kneading and squeezing the soft flesh before pinching her painfully stiff nipples earning him a deep groan of appreciation from the woman. "I think these lovely breasts of yours could be used for better things." He slapped her right breast with his cock watching it ripple from the force before teasing her nipples with his glans, smearing his pre-cum all over it.

Irene's eyes bore down on his amused ones, face flushed in embarrassment and arousal, feeling his thick and hot rod tease her sensitive breast. "They're not meant for such disgraceful acts. They're meant to help nourish children!" Her face exploded in crimson at hearing his boisterous laughter and covered her breasts with her arms.

"That's rich coming from you," Natsu spat as he grabbed her by the wrists and placed her hands on top of her head. He used his free hand to place his cock between her luscious tits, pinching her nipples in between his fingers to pull her breasts together to smother his cock. "From now on, your enormous tits are for my pleasure alone! You can neither deny me nor stop me from enjoying them!" He leaned forward and met her venomous glare, challenging her to deny him. A victorious smile erupted from his face when her eyes lost much of the fire in and look away.

"I'll get you for this," Irene threatened and let Natsu have his way with her.

"For what?" Natsu asked, "For this?" He gestured towards their current situation unable to believe how childish the woman is acting. And he knows childish. "You started this! I was happily minding my own business when you suddenly kidnapped me! Told me some spiel about why you did what you did only for you to reveal you want to control me! You're one piece of work and I'm glad Erza grew up not knowing you." He started to stand and leave.

Natsu immediately knew that Irene was putting up a front. He already won this fight when Irene all but devoured his cock and let him do what he wants with her. It's simply a waiting game for him if Irene really wants to be as stubborn as she is or submit to him completely. He just hopes she doesn't get violent assuming she has the same tendency as her daughter when deprive of what they want.

Irene stared at Natsu as if he's moving slowly, her hands slowly trying to reach for him. She needs him, he made him feel things she hadn't felt in her long life even before when she was still human. He made her experience pleasure that her own dead husband couldn't even reach, and it made wanting her for more. She saw her hands reach out to him and another wave of rage and disgust washed over her.

She's Irene Belserion, the Scarlet Despair, the strongest woman of the twelve and mother of all Dragon slayers. How dare he think he could walk away and leave her wanting? She wants more, to experience the pleasure she's been deprived off. She would get what she wants even if she has to use force.

' _Did you achieve anything from it?_ '

She forced to change the tides to win the war between man and dragons, and in the end she was turned into one. She tried convince her husband that she's not a threat and carrying their unborn child, to force him to admit that he's wrong to judge her, but all she got in the end was pain and humiliation. She wanted to be human again and tried to enchant herself to her own daughter, forcing her to unknowingly sacrifice herself for her, only she failed. She finally found a proper host only to lose it once again and suffer defeat at the hands of the daughter she considers trash. All of the times she fought for the things she wants ended in pain and suffering for her.

The only time she got what she wanted was when she accepted the late emperor's offer of help and allowed him free reign over her. Would she repeat the same mistakes she did before? Fighting him won't assure her of anything but the promise of never experiencing such pleasures again. All he was asking was she submit and she'll experience it once again for as long as she wants it.

"Stop."

Natsu turned around halfway into the room to find Irene looking intently at his direction, her eyes held the answer he needed.

"You win. I admit my defeat," Irene began and felt lighter from her words. The silence was killing her, but she heard him move towards her. "Use my body as you please. I'm yours to own."

'I knew you'd give up. I'm just glad you didn't decide to fight.' Natsu thought as fighting her would most likely be to the death even with his strength while he stared at the humbled woman. "Look at me and tell me why I should give you a chance?"

Irene did as she was told and saw his expectant eyes bore unto hers. In that moment, Irene saw him as a man above her, worthy of her devotion like his brother before him. The candlelight dancing around his features, obsidian eyes brimming with power over her, his lean muscular physique marked with scars, no, badges of honor of all the battles he survived, and finally his magnificent cock that secured her downfall. Certain that no woman would be able to deny the intense desire to taste and feel it once again.

"I was a fool to think that I could deny you my body when all I did was deny myself." Irene confessed what her pride wanted her to deny. He didn't lose anything, he has her daughter back at Ishgar. In the end she'll end up losing no matter what. "You made me feel like a woman for the first time in my entire life. Showed me pleasures I could never imagine."

"That's well and good for you, but what does it have to do with me?" Natsu asked putting as much effort he can to sound as bored as he possibly can. It was hard to control himself from taking the enticing woman in front of him when all Erza or Mirajane needed to do was just shoot a seductive smile in his direction and he'll be fucking their brains out.

Irene didn't know what to say at hearing those words, his face now looked bored. Her face fell, the fear of losing his interest on her far greater than she imagined and looked for more reasons to prove to him he owns her. It was then that she remembered his words of her begging him to fuck her, she was already doing it unconsciously so why not go in for the kill?

Natsu raised an eyebrow as her lost expression turned into one of clarity and mischief. "I'm guessing you just stumbled on something life changing?"

"Indeed," Irene responded as she reached for his cock with both hands admiring its girth, softly jerking it before pumping it with gusto and creating more of the addicting clear liquid. She licked the dollop of pre-cum on his head and wrapped her full luscious lips on his glans and slowly pulled back until her lips was kissing the tip. "I've become a slave to you and your cock," Her eyes looking directly at his with unbridled lust as she jerked him.

"I want to feel it inside me again..." Irene began as she started to get off the bed one shapely leg at a time. "I want you to fuck me again..." She started to stand on her feet eyes never leaving his as she closed the gap pressing as much of her body against his, her face inches from his. "I'm your personal slut, a slave to your monster cock and you can take me anywhere." She kissed him slow and passionately, his lack of response only made her desire him more.

"I've come to the realization that I'm powerless against your magnificent cock. So fuck me like the wanton slut that I am..." Irene whispered low and sultry, she could feel her pussy gushing at her own words of submission.

Natsu grinned as he finally accomplished his goal. He pulled away from Irene and headed to her bed on the opposite side of the room. The mattress covered in silk sheets lay on top of a simple polished wooden frame with a small bookcase and cabinet for a headboard and a pair of lamps on its flat surface. On top of the bed a pair of white and black sword hung a few inches parallel to the headboard. He climbed the bed and leaned on the pillows he placed behind him, legs spread eagle and holding his aching cock upward grinning stupidly at the woman.

Irene moaned at the enticing sight as she sensuously walked towards her own bed -no, his bed. Everything she owns, he owns. "It's like a tall spire with a very long way down," she commented as she climbed the bed still unable to believe she managed to take him all. She position herself on top of his cock and slowly squats down aligning his cock on her nether lips, her juices dripping on his waiting cock.

"Ooohhh!" Irene's lips formed a perfect 'O' as his cock spreads her labia. "The head alone feels like it's going to split me apart." She bit her bottom lip while furrowing her eyebrows in concentration as she squats lower to get him inside her. It felt like he grew another inch from earlier.

"I guess it's your first time with a real man?" Natsu asked admiring her frustrated look as he fondled one of her breasts.

"Mmmmm! Aaahhh!" Irene moaned as she managed to sink half way down his length. Her labia stretched to its limit after swallowing his cock, her juices did little to make her descent easier. It was quite painful, but pleasurable at the same time. "You're already deeper than my husband has ever been."

Natsu crossed his arms behind his head with a grin. "Just bear with it. After this you'll be ready to take any man."

Irene pouted at his words stopping at the last two inches in hesitation. "You're the only man for me. I'm yours and yours alone," she insisted as she looked behind her and pass her full butt and caught a glimpse of what's left of his thick rod. She knit her eyebrows and puckered her lips in frustration in her sudden lack of confidence as her small attempts to fit the rest inside her was failing miserably. She once again looked at him for guidance and was greeted with a patient stare, silently urging her to take the plunge. Gathering all of her courage, she tightened her hold on his neck and tensed her thighs in preparation.

"FU~CK!"

Irene screamed, head snapping back as she felt her thick ass slap against his thighs. Her quivering quim exploding in joy after successfully swallowing every inch, drenching his thighs and balls in her essence and staining her sheets. She felt his hands on her waists moving down her ass, massaging it.

"How was it?" Natsu playfully asked loving the admiring look she has for him.

Irene cupped his face while panting in satisfaction, her face showed of supreme joy. "It was amazing! You stretched me out so good..." She leaned in for a kiss, savoring his taste. "Please fill my hungry pussy, my dragon king."

"My pleasure," Natsu assured as he raised her hips, loving her mewling voice, until he could feel her labia sticking on the ridges of his glans. He gripped her ass cheeks tight and slammed her back down.

*SMACK* her round butt slapped his thighs hard.

"Oh my god!"

Natsu quickly raised her ass again. *SMACK*

"HARDER! UH!"

*SMACK*

"BE ROUGHER! You big dicked, brat!"

*SMACK*

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her last demand, especially at being called a brat. ' _You want rough? I'll give you rough!_ ' He thought angrily, deciding to give her a taste of how rough Erza likes it. Once Irene's ass is in the air once again, Natsu brought it down and swung her hips upwards watching as Irene's head snap back in a silent scream.

Irene's eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, mouth agape and tongue sticking out as she came, feeling all the air in her was forced out by Natsu's cock. It felt as if his cock fucked her straight in the head, her cervix crowning against the massive head of his cock. Irene felt herself being raised once again as his cock pulls out and it dawned on her that it was simply the prelude of the brutal fucking she wanted.

' _He's going to fuck me stupid..._ ' Irene's eyes widen in realization when she saw the burning orbs of lust and the feral grin he has. Fear and excitement consumed her being as she braced herself from what's to come.

The room is filled again with Irene's wailing screams and lust filled groans as Natsu jackhammered her from below, ass stinging from the bruising force he's using. Her spine felt like it's going to snap as her body arched backwards, arms dangling helplessly to her sides while gripping the sheets in a vain attempt to hold on. Her large pendulous breasts swung furiously on her chest with each jarring blow as the bands tying the braids on her back fell off letting her scarlet tresses cascade behind her. Her eyes began to lose focus as every breath she took was driven out by Natsu with each orgasm he forced through her body in waves. In a desperate attempt to slow him down, Irene pulled her body forward collapsing on top of him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her forehead pressed against his shoulder.

"Master, forgive me~!" Irene pleaded unable to withstand the endless barrage of pleasure overloading her senses. "Please let me rest! Ugh! Uh! Ah! I'm already losing my- Uh! Ah! Aahhh! MI~ND!" screamed Irene as she buried her forehead on his shoulder and held on for dear life.

Natsu simply ignored her and focused on trying to hold his orgasm and already past his limit, and took the opportunity to get some endurance training for Erza. The younger Belserion could ride him so hard that he feared she'd crush his cock and would come in minutes. But with Irene, the older woman holding unto him tightly, he's gone above and beyond his previous limitations and some more.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" grunted Natsu as his movements became more erratic. His arms and hips working double time as he could feel the burning sensation of his cum forcing its way out. With one last push, Natsu came directly inside her womb long since penetrated by his cock, thick ropes of cum filled her to overflowing and flowed out of her tightly packed pussy. He didn't mind her earsplitting scream or painful embrace as he simply took it as a sign of a job well done and allowed her to slump over him breathing heavily.

"So... Are you sorry for calling me a brat?" Natsu whispered on her ear not knowing if she's awake or passed out. He got his answer when he felt her move and had to blink to assure himself that she's not Erza. Her vibrant scarlet hair stuck to her skin, tears stained her cheeks smiling happily at Natsu.

"Yes..." Irene nodded, her body sensitive from the continuous orgasm. Her womb felt warm, a feeling she hadn't felt for centuries. "Please punish me more... Master!" She stuck her tongue out and leaned forward moaning as Natsu sucked on her tongue before claiming her lips. Now that she knows she could handle Natsu's rough treatment, she needed more to make up for lost time.

Natsu pulled back with a grin and slowly pushed the confused and expectant woman of him. He pulled her up and kissed the woman again before turning her to face the wall, bending her forward so that her large tits settled on top of the headboard as she pressed her arms on the wall. He stood behind Irene admiring her shapely backside and gave it a stinging slap causing Irene to whimper from the pain.

"Master...?" Irene turned to look at Natsu and receive a glare. Not wanting to offend the man Irene looked forward in fear of Natsu deciding to leave her again. Her ass still hurt from earlier and Natsu's slap was twice as painful.

"I don't want to hear a word out of you, understand?" Natsu ordered and watch her nod in acceptance. He rubbed his hands together as he eyed her firm ass and decided to practice his drum skills.

She didn't know why she could tank a sword in the head and not mind, but Natsu's stinging strikes felt like a branding iron on her skin and wanted to scream. Irene grits her teeth, tears stinging her eyes and drool rolling down her chin, and dealt with the pain from her ass getting abused by her master. She didn't know when but she started to equate pain with pleasure as her whimpers turned into moans and had to cover her mouth with her hands as she felt another orgasm coming.

Natsu gave Irene's ass one last slap and watch her cum, her body shaking as she squirts over the bed. "You did well," He praised as he didn't hear a peep even when she came. "How about a reward?"

Irene smiled shakily back at him and moaned when she felt his fingers enter her pussy. She ground her hips into his hands as she tried to get more of his fingers inside. A soft mewl escaped her lips when she felt Natsu removed his fingers turning her head to ask why only to be presented with his fingers coated in his cum and her juices. She greedily placed it in her mouth not caring about tasting herself as she suck his cum clean and letting the thick liquid crawl down her throat.

"Now for the reward," said Natsu as he kneeled behind Irene and spread her ass cheeks apart to see his prize. Her anus a darker shade than her skin, contracting with each breath.

Irene realized what he's doing and tried to stop him. "Master, that's dirty! Stop- Mmmm!" Her protest died in her throat as she felt his tongue trace her sphincter before sticking his tongue in. To think that such a place could be used for sex and draw pleasure from it. It was the right decision to let herself become his willing slave. "Fuck! Master, your tongue feels amazing~! Ooh!"

' _She's Erza's mom, alright,_ ' Thought Natsu as he explored her back entrance. His beloved knight loves to get fucked in the ass every opportunity she gets and is able to take his full length on their first try. Mirajane on the other hand didn't mind, but preferred to avoid it if possible since she's always walking all the time and having a leaky bum full of cum is not helpful in her line of work.

Natsu massaged her sore butt, spreading it apart and used his other hand to pump two fingers in her sopping cunt. He decided to slowly ease her for what's to come. Pulling back minutes later, a string of saliva connecting his lips and where it came from, Natsu stood up stroking his cock and guided it back in Irene's warm folds. He relished in her tightness as her walls contracted on his intruding organ that stretched her apart.

"Master, you're deeper than before! Ah! Ah!" Irene grunted she supported herself from his constant pounding with long hard strokes. She could already feel his cock going in and out of her womb with ease. "Fuck me more, Master! Rough just like before!" She screamed looking behind her with lust filled eyes.

"As you wish!" Natsu grinned unable to say no to her demands. He adjusted his hold and placed his hand on the back of her neck as he dragged her voluptuous body back and forth along his shaft. His copious cum from before scooped out by his machine like movements as they dripped on the sheets in thick globs, her gushing pussy only added to the mess. "Fuck! Tighten that pussy more, witch! Ugh!"

Irene was once again reduced into a cursing and moaning mess as her master takes her from behind. Her pussy more receptive than before as she took all 12 inches with ease, clenching her walls every time he pulls out accompanied by a feeling of emptiness like never before. She found herself being pulled backwards supporting herself on her elbows, her large tits made slapping noises as it struck the headboard with each thrusts.

Natsu decided that it's time for the second part of his plan as his movements became slow but not any less powerful. He moved his right hand from her ass to her upper back, pushing her downward and raising her ass and exposing his target. His left landed on her ass cheek and pressed his thumb on her resisting sphincter.

"It's too thick, Master!" Irene complained as she turned to look at him, eyes muddled in confusion. "It won't fit."

"Just relax, Irene." Natsu assured and found her confused look cute. Irene nodded dumbly and became more reserved and compliant when he used her name. ' _If you think this is thick, I can't imagine what you'll say when I finally take your last hole._ ' he thought and started at moving his hips while stretching her asshole with his thumb.

"Mmm... It feel strange, Master! Oooh! Fuck! Cumming!" Irene groaned pushing her ass back and burying her master's cock balls deep in her hungry cunt as well as his thumb teasing her bum. Her torso dipped downward supporting her body with her hands. She felt Natsu pull from her stretched pussy and felt him smack her butt with it before brushing her juices over her ass cheeks using his cock. She looked behind while using her left to spread her pussy apart. "Please fuck my naughty pussy again."

Natsu simply smiled at her request, placing his cock between her ass cheeks, squeezing it before stroking himself between her meaty buns. He pulled back and run his cock along her slit and using the ridge of his glans to hit her clit, he continued rubbing his cock along her slit to make sure it's nice and wet. He pulled back one last time, using his glans to spread her labia apart teasingly to distract her from his target, spreading her ass cheeks apart and pressed his cock head on her resisting anus.

Irene found herself away from Natsu when she felt the large head of his dick try to enter her anus. "It won't fit, Master!" She pleaded trying to move away only to back herself in a corner, when her knees and thighs bumped into the headboard and her tits mashed into the wall. She knew her fate is sealed.

Natsu didn't restrain her when she moved away knowing theirs is nowhere to run and simply continued to try and enter her virgin ass. When she's finally cornered herself between him and the wall, he used his left to steady her waist and used his right to guide his cock into unexplored territory.

"Master, not in my ass! Oohh!" Irene begged her head looking back face scrunched up in concentration. "It's too big!" She moaned feeling her anus forcefully opened as Natsu finally succeeded in stuffing his dick in her ass.

"That's just the tip," Natsu informed as he appreciated how her anus tightened up just behind the ridge of his glans. He moved his right hand to hold on her shoulder and placed his left on her hips and started pushing more of his cock in. "Who owns this ass, witch?" He asked after having to stop halfway, her tightness was suffocating his dick.

"My Master! Natsu Dragneel!" Irene screamed, pressing her forehead into the wall. The masonry cracking as her fingers tried to curl inwards into fists. Her anus feels like it is being torn apart and she herself felt like being split in two.

Content with her answer, Natsu pushed the remainder of his cock in one go, his pelvis striking her butt. "Tell me where you're beloved cock is?"

"My ass!" Irene replied shakily a hand resting on her burning forehead moaning at the stuffed sensation in her gut.

"Ah!"

Natsu smacked her ass. "Where?!" He enjoyed how she tightened up after.

"Irene's slutty ass!" Irene screamed head hanging low, fist clenched from the mixture of pain and pleasure. ' _Natsu has taken every hole in my body… I've truly become his…_ ' The thought of being owned by the man gave her a renewed sense of purpose. To be able to discard the cause of her insanity, to abandon the desire to be completely human and simply live to give and receive pleasure for the man.

Natsu nodded in approval, gripping her shapely hips pulling her towards him and tried to get more of his cock inside her. "I don't think I could last long. Your ass is the tightest I've taken." Granted that he's only taken two before her, namely Erza and Mirajane, but the woman takes the cake even beating her own daughter. "Stop fighting it, Irene."

She felt proud at his declaration, but... "Master, please you're going to ruin my ass. Not even my husband has touched that area," She tried once again conflicted at what's about to come. The feeling of his thick rod inside her clenching walls that have seemed to have relaxed around it, confused her greatly.

"I'm not you're husband, I'm your master!" Natsu reminded her as he started to pull his hips back, watching as her stretched anus cling to his cock. "I'm not an idiot to let such a great ass go to waste."

Irene felt as if she's turned inside out after his slow and agonizing pull, creating a void that only he could fill. "Argh! FUCK!" She screamed when he crammed all 12 inches in her rectum before pulling back again and repeating the process. "You're ruining my ass, Master!" She looked back with half lidded eyes, lips puckering as he pulls out.

"That's the plan!" Natsu grunted as he gained more momentum, her ass starting to completely stretch out and get used to his size.

"You're a beast, Master!" Irene cried in ecstasy, the pain she felt now translated to pleasure. "It hurts so good~!" she moaned taking her pounding like a soldier and asking for more.

Natsu grunted in approval watching as Irene now stopped resisting. She now kept her body still and gladly took him until she started moaning low, hips testing the waters as she pushed back. Her subdued moans became unabashed as she now met his thrust with the same force trying to take more of his cock in her rectum. His heavy balls slapping her sopping cunt gushing from the pleasure of her ass being thoroughly explored by his invading cock.

Sweat poured from Natsu's forehead as he tried to stave off his orgasm, his concentration taxed to its limits. Irene's melodious moans, sweat pouring from her lithe body, ass rippling from the force of his thrusts and her scarlet tresses cascading down her back and to the sheets. Everything about the woman is beautiful, being the source of her own daughters look, and it simply chipped away at his last defenses.

"I'm cumming, witch!" Natsu roared, head snapping back as he shot thick ropes of cum into her rectum.

"Fuck!" Irene screamed, her whole body going rigid. The wall crumbled as her fingers crushed the stone, a testament to her own monstrous strength. Her anal walls clenched tightly at Natsu's cock milking his balls dry of his sperm, the thick and gooey liquid flooded her rectum and the excess headed to the nearest exit.

The couple stood still for a few moments to ride out the orgasm, their sweaty bodies glistening in the light. His thick cum pouring out of her plugged anus, dripping down her thighs and as well as her essences from her pussy. Their mixed fluids further made the sheets unsalvageable.

Natsu finally pulled out it a plop, he leaned forward and admired his work, spreading her ass cheeks apart. Her asshole gaping and leaking of cum, her anus red from the rough pounding. "I think it'll take a few more rounds to tame this ass," he teased, eyes filled with mirth looking at her exhausted ones. Irene's anal walls contracted hard enough that he felt she'll crush his cock every time he starts to pull out and it was worse when she came.

"Will it be as intense?" Irene asked demurely, face filled with shy hope.

"Better," Natsu grinned as he stood up and pulled Irene into a kiss. The woman practically melting to his embrace. "How about you return me to my room?"

Irene nodded and focused on returning her master to his room. A flash of light filled their vision and they now stood in the middle of his original room in all its ostentatious glory with only his large pack looking out of place. He left the woman who followed him with eyes as he took out his tightly rolled blanket and went in front of the large fireplace flanked with two large bookcases and used his magic to start a fire. He then proceeded to sit on the luxurious reading chair and gestured for her to come.

Irene walked towards him curiously, eyes watching his expectant face. She stopped in front of him and started to kneel in front of him thinking that she's required to suck him again. A task she's more than glad to perform to get another taste of his cum. But before she could fully service him, she felt a hand on her arm and was pulled into a sitting position on his lap and wrapped the blanket over them.

"Master?" Irene asked a blush dusting her cheeks. Something she hadn't done in centuries, chiding herself for acting like a love-struck teen. Her face rivaled her hair when his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled him flush on his body and felt him breathe in her scent.

"Natsu."

"Master?" Irene asked as she turned to look at him. Surely he's testing her loyalty.

Natsu raised his head and gave her a level stare, liking that innocent look she's sporting. Looks too much like Erza in his opinion. "Call me, Natsu. I think my loyal slave deserves as much." He then touched her lower lip, tracing it from left to right, admiring how nice they felt. "Looking at you try to use these full lips to blow me is proof enough." He tilted her head towards him and kissed the woman, feeling her hand on his cheek.

"Ok, Natsu..." Irene unknowingly smiled as his named escaped her lips. Calling him by his name gave their position a more intimate sense after having lost all inclination of affection from earlier. What happened earlier, the animalistic fucking they did, was a complete opposite from their current position. "Are we done?" She wanted to melt at his arms when she saw the amused look he shot her.

She's acting like and innocent girl, and she'd stopped being like that when she tried to enchant herself to Erza. Being with him is drawing out her old self she buried long ago.

"Eager aren't you?" Natsu laughed as he leaned into the cushy chair. "I'm just letting you rest for the next round. Or are you really that hungry for more?"

"It's your fault for turning me into this," Irene replied with a huff looking away. Then realized the tone she used and feared he might've angered the man, but his laughter never ceased and it relaxed her.

"I don't do things half-assed." Natsu declared enjoying her childish actions of looking away from him. Natsu's reminded of his own loveable redhead back at Fiore now that he could easily talk with Irene. "Just keep quiet and enjoy the silence, ok?"

Natsu didn't mind her annoyed huff as they let the silence permeate the room, the only sound that could be heard are the crackling of fire and snapping of logs as they're consumed by the flames. Irene leaning deeper into his embrace, her breathing leveling out and closed her eyes, thinking of the last time she felt this relaxed and connected. Her late husband was nice, but they never shared moments like this and started to feel envy once again for her daughter. To think that she'll have a man as devoted as him as a lover.

"Hey, is it true that you could turn objects into people?" Natsu asked breaking the gentle silence. He heard from Mirajane that she defeated Irene's personal guards who turned into a pair of swords. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself remembering Irene tortured Mirajane to slowly kill her in the process.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," confirmed Irene as watched hands glow with magic. "I simply enchant objects with personalities and a sense of self. How they act afterwards is solely dependent on the personalities I implanted and I have no control over them unless I place another enchantment over the previous." It was an oversimplification of the process and skipped much of the deeper aspects of her magic.

Natsu hummed in understanding, as he extended his hand towards the direction of his pack, his flames turning into a hand and shot forward to retrieve his scarf and coat. "Can you turn these things into me?" He asked dangling the article of clothing in front of Irene.

"I'll try..." Irene answered, while turning the two pieces of clothing was an easy task. Her problem stemmed from her limited knowledge of Natsu and hoped what she gleamed from him would be enough to create an almost exact copy. Surely there was nothing wrong about his innocent request.

A puff of smoke later and a pair of equally dressed Natsu Dragneel stood in front of them looking dumbly into the pair as the original Natsu has a stupidly large grin on his face.

' _I'm going to enjoy this!_ ' Natsu thought excitedly. "Let's start round two!"

"What?" Irene gasped as she found herself guide into a standing position. She then realized her blunder as she saw the pair of Natsu's start to undress. She had a difficult time with just one of him now there's three and wondered if she'll survive the night. She then found herself on her back on the carpet as Natsu mounted her stomach and placed his cock between the valley of her chest.

"Use your tits, Irene," Natsu ordered, finally getting the tit fuck he wanted earlier. He watched her pressed her large tits together loving their soft embrace. He buck his hips forward causing her tits to jiggle as he did.

The Natsu that was enchanted from the scarf quickly kneeled on the left side of Irene. "Can I use this?" Natsu(S) asked the original as he guided her soft hands to wrap around his cock.

"Sure!" Natsu also looked at the on the right that came from his coat. He used his hands to keep her large tits in place while pinching Irene's nipples.

"I'm really the best!" Natsu(C) declared he took a handful of Irene's scarlet locks and wrapped it around his cock and used her hand to stroke him using her hair. It felt as if he's cock is wrapped in a silk sheet and Natsu thought of trying it too.

Irene immediately jerked her fist looking at the familiar grins of the copies, they maybe enchantments but they are her master, and share the same privileges as the original. The chorus of the trio of Natsu's filled her ears as her pussy started gushing again as she stared at the Natsu's large cock head vanishing in and out of her cleavage, his pre-cum dripping on her collar bone and smeared on her cleavage. The same could be said from the pair of dicks she's jerking as her hands and illustrious locks are drenched in the clear liquid. A sense of excitement suddenly filled her realizing the insane amount sperm she'll bathe in.

"Here's your first load, Irene!" Natsu groaned as he pushed his hips forward, holding on her head to fit the head on his cock into her mouth and came. Since Irene is already devoted to him, there was no more need to hold back as hard as he did earlier and filled her hungry mouth with his thick cream. Irene took large consecutive gulps of Natsu's cum unable to savor the taste to avoid wasting his sperm. It took awhile but Natsu finally stopped cumming freeing her mouth and head as he leaned back, a few globs of cum dripping into her cleavage.

"Fuck!" Natsu(S) cursed as he felt her fist jerk him furiously after swallowing the original's cum.

Irene's eyes burned with hunger as she milked Natsu(S) cock, eyes trailed on his slit waiting for him to erupt.

"Shit! Here it comes!"

Irene flinched as thick ropes of cum splattered her face, the gooey liquid's strong smell filled her nostrils, her fist absently jerking Natsu(S) for his cum that dripped on her hair. She heard Natsu(C) groan just in time to turn her head to his direction and shot his load on her expectant face now painted white with their seed.

Natsu's cock twitched painfully as Irene drew the other Natsu's close to her and aimed both of their cocks to her waiting mouth, fist closed tightly as she jerked for every last cum into her mouth. His position allowed to take the erotic sight before him fully. Her vibrant scarlet hair splayed beneath her stained white with his seed, her half lidded eyes stared at him with lust as she took long shallow breaths as she finally started cleaning the mess on her face.

"Whatever you did to her, I'm proud of you!" Natsu(S) said giving the original a thumbs up. He has no recollection of what happened before his inception, but knew that Irene made him and he was modeled after the original.

Natsu returned it with a grin and a thumbs up of his own. They watched Irene scoop their cum on her face and started to devour it. Moaning every time it slid down throat and filled her belly with warmth.

"Hey, can I use her mouth?" Natsu(C) asked eager to know how it feels. He can only imagine how great it would feel compared against her soft hands.

"Oooh! I'll take her tits!" Natsu(S) declared excitedly cupping his hands in front of his chest. "They're the biggest I've seen!"

"I'll take her pussy then!" Natsu declared as he stood up and moved back, putting his fist forward as the other two quickly caught his meaning and did the same. "GO TEAM NATSU!"

Natsu spread her legs apart and positioned his cock on her slit, rubbing his glans on her labia and pushed his hips forward. "You really missed me, haven't you?" He joked feeling her walls wrapped around his invading cock, while her legs dangle helplessly in the air as he held them on the back of her knees as he began moving. Their eyes watched each other until Natsu(C) blocked his view as he positioned himself in front of him.

Natsu(C) tapped her left tit with his cock and placed it in between her cleavage. "One tit fuck, please." He beamed at Irene unable to believe how lucky he is.

"Mmm! Of course..." Irene replied wrapping her arms around her tits and started to glide them back and forth along his shaft, the head vanishing in and out of her cleavage. That was until Natsu(C) started bucking his hips seconds later, and his glans started to near hear waiting mouth.

"That's not fair. I'm going to have to punish you for that." Natsu(S) complained kneeling on top of her head, tilting her head in an angle and lifting her upper back from the floor.

"I'm sorry, Mast- Mmmm!" Irene's apology never reached its target as Natsu(S) slid his cock in her mouth and down her throat. Her mouth in perfect alignment to her throat made his journey easier as he fucked her mouth recklessly, hands supporting her neck to keep her steady and levelled. He liked seeing and feeling his cock stretch her throat.

' _I've really become a slut for Natsu..._ ' Irene thought as her body is wracked in pleasure. ' _I can't imagine my life without him and his cock anymore. Being used by him just feels so good!_ ' A muffled moan escaped her lips at her acceptance of her new addiction. Her groans and moans are drowned out by the trio of men doing their best to teach her body to never forget such pleasures. Her body experiencing one orgasm after another that it felt like there's no end to it.

Natsu could feel another orgasm coming as he started to swing his hips furiously before burying his whole length inside her. "Here's another one, Irene!"

Irene's eyes widen as she felt Natsu flood her womb once again with hot seed, back arching as far as it would go under the man kneeling in front of him. Her arms hugging her large tits almost painfully as her body stiffened, her throat constricting while moaning causing the one in her mouth to cum in her throat. The most powerful orgasm struck her, body tensing as it ran its course.

Natsu pulled out of Irene's pussy leaking in cum as he stood up to watch Natsu(C) furiously smash his hips on her tits. He looked at Natsu(S) still depositing his load down her throat, each throb could be seen from her stretched throat. His cock twitched as he saw her throat slowly return to its original size as he pulled out and finally got a look of Irene's orgasmic face. Eyes rolled back as tears rolled down her temple, drool trailing up her cheek as with her tongue lolling to the side. Finally Natsu(C) managed to cum inside her cleavage with enough force for his cum to reach her face.

The trio admired their work once again until it's time to divide her territories once again. "Ass," Natsu began and wanted to continue reshaping her rectum to accommodate his size.

"Pussy!" Natsu(S) grinned looking at the original.

Natsu(C) shrugged and felt bullied by the two. Sure, he's usually replaced, but he's also part of his trademark look, damn it! "I'll take her mouth..." He felt a hand on his shoulder and was given a reassuring grin.

"You won't regret your decision." Both Natsu's gave a thumbs up.

Natsu gently tapped Irene's cheek passing out from cumming so hard. "No, time to rest."

Irene stirred and her vision slowly filled with Natsu's concerned face, "Sorry, if I passed out." She took his hand and shakily stood up.

"It's ok," Natsu assured before looking to the side and letting her see Natsu(S) lying on the floor stroking his rigid cock. "Ready for more?"

Irene nodded smiling as she walked over Natsu(S) and slowly squats down moaning as his cock spread her labia, savoring every inch of his cock penetrating her until her butt is resting on his hips. She really had to pat herself in the back at how the cock inside her is a perfect replica of the original, from its length and girth down to every vein along his shaft. She leaned forward and claimed the replica's lips invading his lips with her tongue, moaning in joy as he returned her kiss.

"I never thought of using enchantment for things like this," Irene admitted, bracing herself on his chest as she started to raise her hips. Hers eyes gained a deathly glint in them, her free hand tracing his cheek and drawing a line on his neck. "Fail to live up to my, Master's standard and I'll snuff you out." She ended her warning by pushing her hips downward and began to ride him.

Natsu(S) took her words as a challenge and like the original, he never backs down from one. He gripped her butt firmly and started to fuck the woman's brains out. His hips swinging furiously as he dragged her body along his shaft. "Is this good enough for you?"

"FUCK!" Irene's head snapped back in joy as her pussy is fucked the way she liked. "Oh my god! You're fucking my pussy so good! Harder!" she cried in ecstasy, groping her large tits as she placed her engorge nipple in her mouth while enjoying his rough fucking.

Natsu(C) stood in front of Irene shaking his cock at her, teasing her with his actions. "How about you suck mine to see if it's as good as the original?"

A lust filled haze settled over her mind, as she leaned forward and licked the bulbous tip. She balanced herself by placing a hand on his thighs while she jerked him with her free hand. "Don't mind if I do," she replied as she wrapped her lips around the large head, amazed at how easy she can take such monstrosity in her mouth. She jerked the rest of his length while settling for a comfortable length, for now.

"Damn!" Natsu(C) moaned watching her thick scarlet tresses move in a blur as she sucked on his cock. "I didn't know her mouth could feel this good. Her full lips wrapped around my shaft is heavenly!" He declared admiring her work, his face carried a look of someone who has discovered the next best thing since sliced bread.

Irene's pride swelled at his profound admiration for her skills and decided to reward the grateful young man. Irene wrapped her hands of the base of his shaft and started to descend down, relaxing her throat as his cock started to enter. A moan escaped her lips feeling the familiar pressure down her throat causing her pussy to clench at the same time.

"God! She's so good at this!" Natsu(C) now has his hands of top of her head guiding her as she noisily slurps on his cock. Her lips leaving a thick trail of saliva as she drooled on his cock as she deep throated all 12 inches with ease.

"Argh! You can say that again!" Natsu(S) agreed as her pussy worked his cock, tightening on his shaft like her life depended on it. His eyes landed on her large tits, moving to and fro as it dangled a few inches from his face and taunting him with her engorge nipples and areola protruding from tits. His hands left her shapely butt and latched on her tits, leaning forward and placing as much of her succulent tits in his mouth hungrily sucking on her fat nipples.

On the other hand, Natsu simply stood to the side while stroking his cock as he watched from the side and taking in the show. Irene looked like she's in a trance, drooling on Natsu(C)'s cock as she took the rough face fucking in stride and loved every second of it. At the same time, she rode Natsu(S)'s cock with a purpose, the floor drenched in her juices leaking from her tightly packed cunt. Irene fucked them like a woman possessed of relieving both men of their cum, down to the last drop as both men did their best to make sure she works hard for it.

Natsu finally approached the group and positioned himself behind Irene and massaged her butt and using two of his fingers to probe her ass. He stretched her anus as he fingered to prepare her for his ultimate goal.

Irene released Natsu(C) from her mouth when she felt a familiar pressure press against her anus. "Natsu, it won't fit! I can't take two cocks at the same time!" A strained moan escaped her lips as Natsu managed to fit his cock head inside her ass. Her fear filled eyes pleaded for his mercy, but he remained determined as he grabbed hold of both her arms. "Please, I'll suck you right now! Just don't- Argh!" She screamed in pain as Natsu's cock fill her ass once more head snapping back before listing forward.

"This feels amazing!" Natsu breathed feeling his cock in a strangle hold. The muscles of her rectum contracting on his cock as if trying to push him out but only serve to make it more pleasurable for him. The only downside was the feeling of another cock pressed against his, granted it was from his copy and there's wall between her two holes, but with how much they filled her it might as well doesn't exist. "You're even tighter than before."

Natsu(S) groaned his hands once again on her hips as he pushed her downward and his waist upward. "Yeah! Her pussy is strangling me now!" he started shaking his hips. "I might cum sooner than I want."

"Hey, can I get on with that fun?" Natsu(C) asked jealous with their stupidly happy faces. "I don't mind sharing a hole, if you don't?"

"NO!" Both men roared, cringing at the thought of touching another man's dick even if it is technically him.

"Ok..." Natsu(C) grumbled and was about to return to his previous task only to find that Irene seemed to have passed out. "Oh, come on! I think you two broke her!" He cursed his luck and sits a few feet from the group. Not in the mood of stuffing his cock on an unconscious woman.

Natsu(S) tilted her head to get a good look at her to see if she really passed out. "Are you ok?" He saw her eyes gain focus and nodded turning to the original.

"Natsu, please take it out," Irene begged and she knew if it continues that she might not be satisfied with just having one cock inside her. And it scared her, even now she finds the big dicks in her ass and pussy starting to feel good. "I can't take two cocks at once."

"Really now?" Natsu raised a curious eyebrow. He pulled out and watched the pleading look in Irene's eyes immediately became drawn on his pelvis brimming with lust and biting her lower lip to stifle a moan. He slammed his hips forward and felt her walls clenched at the welcome intruder.

"Mmm! Fuck~!" Irene shuddered in ecstasy and her fears confirmed. "Please..." Surely the pain filled expression on her face would get his sympathy.

"You can't fool me, Irene." Natsu informed at the shocked woman. "You have a body built to take my cock. Not just one but two!" He gestured for his grumbling companion to get the mirror on the stand and kneel beside them. He pulled Irene into a sitting position, her back pressed on his chest and tilted her head to face the mirror. "See, you love it. I would really stop, but I can't say no to such an erotic sight."

Irene saw her face and expected to show pain, but what greeted her was how happy she looked. Her hair had streaks of white and cheeks flushed red. The tears running down her face didn't mirror the joy in her eyes and the tired smile on her lips. ' _Is this really_ me?' She thought, her eyebrows showed her confusion but the smile never faded. It was the final nail to the proverbial coffin about her doubts from her current situation.

"So... Had enough of lying to yourself?" Natsu asked waiting for the answer he already knew. Hands pawing at her large tits and clit feeling her body submit further to his touch. "It's nice you know."

Irene nodded the smile on her face growing wider, she craned her neck to kiss the man. ' _No more lying to myself! I love Natsu's cock! I love him stretching my holes!'_ She pulled back biting his lower lip, "I love fucking your big cock, Natsu! Fuck my poor little ass hard." Her words dripping with wanton lust as she bore straight into those obsidian eyes of his.

"That's more like it!" Natsu cheered holding unto her arms as she leaned forward, her lewd gaze never left his. "You guys know what to do!" His partners in crime hollered in understanding.

Irene waited in baited breath as both Natsu's pulled out of her ass and pussy until only the bulbous head is left. "Oh my god!" She cried feeling stuffed by cocks all of the sudden. "You're splitting me apart! Ah! Ah! Uh! Fuck me! Oooh!" Both Natsu's fucked Irene in sync their cocks emptying and filling her at the same time that the air punched out of her lungs. Her fingers gripping Natsu's forearm tightly for support.

Natsu(C) quickly took the opportunity to take Irene's mouth as she gasped for air every time she's fucked. "Open wide! Ughh!" he groaned, his cock easily reaching her throat that would relax and contract on his shaft. "You're one nasty lady! You're drooling so much on my cock!" Each time he pulls out, his cock is coated with a large amount of saliva dripping from his cock down to her chin. Her tongue pressed on the underside of his shaft to lick its base.

Irene's tightness was too much even as Natsu did his best to prolong fucking her ass, but her strangle hold was simply amazing and he won't last any longer. Natsu decided that he'll fuck her like never before as he pushed down on her shoulders until she's smothered Natsu(S) with her tits, her ass in the air for his easier access. He pulled out his cock from her gaping anus, contracting as if looking for his cock and her pussy stretched to the brim and looks like it's being turned inside out by Natsu(S)'s cock dripping with her juices.

"Natsu...?" Irene flushed face look behind her when she felt the emptiness in her ass, her right hand jerking Natsu(C)'s cock teasing the head with her thumb, finding its spongy composition interesting. "My poor ass is lonely," she teased spreading her ass cheeks with left. "It misses that big delicious cock of yours. Fuck my ass please!"

"How can I resist such a slutty request?" Natsu responded as he positioned his feet on either side of her waist and started to squad down, guiding his cock into her ass. "You've come a long way in such a short amount of time. Fuck! Your ass really missed me, huh?" he watched as Irene closed her eyes, lips puckered, moaning in delight as she felt him enter her ass.

"You're going to love this..." Natsu whispered placing his hands on her shoulders for balance. Natsu slowly raised his hips up until the crown is left, teasing her for what's to come. He swung his waist forward hitting her butt with a resounding smack as his new position allowed to fuck her harder.

Irene squealed the moment Natsu's pelvis struck her ass. "Cumming!" her pussy quivered in delight as she squirts all over Natsu(S) cock and pelvis adding to the pool between their legs. "Fuck my ass, Master!" Her body shook with each swing of Natsu's hips as she felt each there's hate in his movements with how hard he's fucking her. "You're fucking my ass to shreds! I love it! Destroy this slut's ass, Master!"

Natsu(C) enjoyed hearing her say such things and couldn't wait to fuck either her pussy or ass. For now he's happy with using that dirty mouth of hers as he sat in front of her. He simply placed a hand on her head and guided his cock back into her warm and inviting mouth. "That's right. Drool on my dick that you love so much." His eyes met her lewd ones and almost blew his load that very moment especially with the smile she had with his cock in her mouth.

The trio of men continued fucking Irene for what seemed like hours until they couldn't hold it anymore. Irene herself is beginning to get tired even as her mind rebelled and called her a weakling for her inability to keep up with her master. No matter how hard and pleasurable it might be, just thinking about it is making her...

"Cumming!" The trio of Natsu's chorused depositing their load on their willing captive. Their body shook as thick ropes cum shot from their cocks and filled Irene to overflowing.

' _I think I'm going to pass out from cumming too hard! There's just too much..._ ' Irene thought while doing her best to swallow all the cum going down her throat. While she loved the taste of his cum, the need to breathe became and problem and was relieved when the cock in her mouth pulled out and shot a few more on her face. She found the cold floor a relief for her feverish head as she took lung full of air, her stomach felt full and warm as the excess cum poured out of her unplugged holes in thick globs. Irene's body went slack on top of Natsu(S) as they both caught their breath.

Natsu couldn't help but feel bad for the person that's going to be cleaning this mess. But he felt more proud than anything else as watch the pool of cum on the floor and Irene's growing hunger for his cock. It might not even take long before she'd be in the same league as Erza and Mirajane, both women insatiable that they could run him to the ground with ease and would still ask for more.

He shook his head clear of the two women waiting for him back at Magnolia, as he'll be wasting his time thinking of an explanation about breaking his own promise. While Erza and Mirajane is quite open about letting him fool around with other women, he told them that they're the only pair for him. Erza was touched by his words while Mirajane simply found it amusing.

' _Don't make promises you won't be able to keep. Temptation is always around the corner, you know._ '

He could actually hear the sweet barmaid's voice inside his head and the memory of her gesturing to most of the single women in Fairy Tail. All of them painfully beautiful with bodies to die for. But he took it as a challenge and never strayed from the two even when a few would come unto him, namely Cana who managed to needle out of Erza information about his sexual prowess and their arrangement.

His shoulders dropped and palmed his face, "How am I going to explain this to those two? Especially Erza," A chill ran up his spine at what the volatile red head would do and didn't know what's worse. Seeing her tears or become rage incarnate, either way Mirajane will most likely get a kick out of it and use it to tease Erza. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Natsu(C) study him with worry.

"You ok?" Natsu(C) asked. "Tired? I don't mind taking you're share." The grin on his face and the barely contained excitement on his voice irritated the original and found a fist hitting him on top of his head. "That hurts! You wanna fight?!" He maybe the original but he'll show him that he's just as strong.

Natsu now understood why Erza would sometime hit him when he opens his mouth. "Just shut up. I'll take her mouth, you take the front and he'll have the back." He ordered calming his eager replica. "Don't tell me you're already out for the count, Irene?"

Irene propped herself with her arms and smiled tiredly at Natsu. "I'm still ready for more, Natsu." She really is, but her body was already taxed to the limit and was grateful for Natsu's offered hand as her legs felt like jelly with her ass and pussy sore from the restless pounding, but was able to support her own weight nonetheless.

"Good." Natsu nodded as he kissed the woman, not minding the stain on her face. He could feel her hands pressed against her chest descend downward and jerk his flaccid cock until it grew to full size. "One last round and we'll call it a night," said Natsu as he wiped the cum he got on his face and placed it on Irene's lips.

Irene sucked on his fingers and licked it clean, panting she said. "Yes, we wouldn't want to keep the Magic Bomber waiting." She then proceeded to lick the rest of the cum he got on his face. "Mmmm!" Irene found her ass filled again with cock as Natsu(S) attacked while she was distracted. "I don't think I'll be able to walk properly after this." commented Irene as her hips are slowly pulled back and bent by the waist.

"It just means we did our job." Natsu(C) replied as he stood beside the original. "Right?" Natsu nodded.

"I should return the favor then. Mmm!" Irene replied as she sucked Natsu's cock while jerked the other. Loving the feeling of his cock sliding down her throat like it was the most natural thing to do, as her mouth kept it well lubricated by constantly producing spit. She opened her eyes to see the thick and veiny shaft covered in her spit hanging from her lips to base of his cock.

Much to Natsu(C)'s annoyance Irene's wonderful hands left his engorge cock to wrap her arms around Natsu's waist for support as Natsu(S) started fucking her ass with gusto. He then noticed her large tits swaying back and forth and suddenly felt thirsty. He kneeled beside Irene and took a handful of her scarlet locks and wrapped it around his cock like a silk sleeve to masturbate in. He used his free hand to hold onto her large breasts and angle it to his lips. "Thanks for the meal!" His lips latched on the pink nub and started sucking trying his best to draw out her milk that would never come.

"Fuck! This ass is tight!" Natsu(S) groaned unable to believe it could retain its tightness after the rough ass fucking she received earlier. Her anal muscles wrapping around the thick shaft, contracting with each rotation of his hips, gripping his cock like a fist. "You really love it in your ass, don't you?" As if to confirm his question, Irene lock her legs around waists and had to move his hands higher on her waist to support her weight.

Irene felt like she's an animal being roasted as she hangs between both men, fucking both her mouth and ass in unison. Her large sensitive breasts dangling beneath her like udders as Natsu(C) fed on them like an infant while using her hair as a sleeve for his cock. The thought of herself as a bitch in heat who willingly fucked three identical men that used her body to deposit their sperm was so pleasurable that she came. A muffled moan escaped her lips as she tightened her embrace, her body tensing as the orgasm ripped across her body. Her legs and arms wrapping tightly on the men's waist, as her anal and throat muscles massaged their cock to coax them to cum.

"I almost came." Natsu(S) groaned until he felt her anal walls relaxed and legs dangle into the floor. He leaned forward grabbing a handful of her tits and pulled upright and turned her to face him. "Not ready to cum, yet. I doubt lesser men could last against this wonderful ass." He kissed her not caring where her lips just came from fondling her large tits as she raised her arms to grabbed unto his head.

"I'm glad that you didn't disappoint..." Irene commented running her hands on the replica's pink locks, his lips so close to hers and his warm breath washing over hers. Her tongue lightly sticking out trying to tempt him to claim her lips again. "But don't expect for this to happen often. I belong to my Master..." a moan escaped her lips as he massaged her sides.

"It doesn't matter." Natsu(S) replied running his hands from her sides down to her shapely hips and thighs and lifted them up. "I think I've fucked you hard enough to leave an impression." He bent his knees and started fucking her from below.

"Oh! Yes, you did. Fuck~!" Irene mewled fondling her left breast with her left hand as her right held unto Natsu(S) for balance and support. A smile floated on her face as Natsu(C) stood in front of her and groped her unattended tit, rubbing his large cock head on her slit, sucking on her lower lip as he teased her.

"You can't believe how much I've waited for this." Natsu(C)'s eyes burned with lust watching his cock head disappear into her slit. Body hunched forward, Irene's hand on his head fingers digging on his scalp as a sign of support. Urging him to shove everything like his twin behind her waiting for him as he angled her hips forward for easier access.

"Mmm! Just a little more! Oooh god!" Irene grits her teeth, eyebrows furrowing in concentration as she relaxed as much she could to help ease his entry. "You're stretching me out! Fuck! You're already close to the finish! Just one more- Aaahh!" She screamed as he shoved the last few inches in one go causing her body to cum from the sudden invasion.

Drool trickled from Irene's lips gasping for air, eyes slowly gaining focus as she pulled the two in a huddle, sandwiched between her two creations. She leaned to the side to get a good view of both men, she knew that both have the same facial feature down to the light scar on their necks, but she could easily separate which came from which. She felt a sense of pride for the two even more than her girls.

"I want you two to fuck me like your lives depended on it," Irene began taking fistfuls of their pink locks and drawing them in further. "Make your creator proud and use those big cocks you got from my master. Empty those balls in me!" Her eyes had a crazed look in them, almost casting ' **Berserker** ' on the pair to ensure her orders are carried out.

Both men looked to one another and nodded and adjusted their hold on her thighs as they prepared to give their all for the woman. They pulled out at the same time until a quarter of their cock is left and took a lingering pause before slamming their hips forward with jarring force. The two heeded their creator's demand and fucked the woman for all she's worth.

Thick meaty slaps along with wet slapping noises filled the room radiating from the frenzied fuck fest Irene brought to herself. Their grunts and moans are drowned out by her crazed screams and curses, erotic moans and groans that shouldn't come from a woman of her military stature. A growing puddle of cum speared across the floor as both men's cock scooped out her pussy and ass determined to replace it with their own.

Irene felt her mind is going to shatter as she bit her lower lip painfully riding out the endless waves of orgasms. She fell forward and wrapped her arms around Natsu(C)'s neck for support eyes closed shut in a futile attempt to keep her sanity. She opened her eyes that landed on her master as she reached for him to find the strength to survive her ordeal. But Natsu simply stood there with a smile on his handsome face and she finally lost it. She let out one final scream before her body went limp and passed out, draped on Natsu(C)'s body.

The two men continued fucking Irene unknown to them that the woman already lost consciousness long ago. None of them noticed nor cared as despite Irene's lapse in consciousness, her body reacted to their invading cocks all the same. Both men moved in unison, from the movement of their hips down to their breathing as they came in unison burying their cocks as deep as they could and shot their load. The feeling of their hot sperm entering her body shocked Irene into consciousness, whimpering as she came.

"Damn! I wish I could do this again!" Natsu(S) sighed before he popped into a cloud of smoke and Natsu's scaly scarf landed on the pool on cum on the floor. It was subsequently soaked by a wave of cum coming from Irene's suddenly vacant ass.

Natsu(C) easily supported Irene's weight despite the sudden loss of support. "Guess I'm the winner!" He grinned lifting Irene of his cock and gently placing her kneeling on the floor. "Let me cum on this tits of yours." Irene dumbly nodded as if in a trance her eyes stared blankly at Natsu(S) and floated a smile. She crossed her arms under her massive tits and raised them to him in offering while opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue.

"Oooh!" Natsu(C) cheered as she did what he asked with a smile. Now that the other one is gone he could have more time with her with only the original as competition. He furiously jerked his cock aimed at her breasts, soaking in its perfect shape, size and firmness as it remained high in her chest, and her pink areola crowned by stiff nipples. "Fuck!" He cursed soaking her tits with his cum and shooting what's left to her waiting lips. He placed the tip on her tongue, squeezing his dick from the base to the tip to push the remaining cum out and rubbing the remains on her tongue. The moment he lifted his cock, she swallowed his cum and started licking the ones on her tits.

Natsu(C) released a sigh of pleasure rubbing the sweat on his forehead with his forearm. "So I get to get to try her ass?"

Natsu was about to reply when the last replica turned into a cloud of smoke and his coat landed on the floor soaked in cum. He shrugged and stood in front of Irene halfway done from cleaning her tits when she noticed his presence.

"Master!" Irene smiled tiredly, her vacant eyes saw his rigid erection and leaned up to it. She pressed it on her cheek marveling at its size and heat as looked up to him. "Let me take care of this nasty erection." She tilted her head and wrapped her lips around his shaft running it up and down his length while she stroked the rest.

"Those two did a number on you, huh?" Natsu noted watching as Irene lathered his shaft with her spit. A moan escaped his lips as Irene's lips traced his shaft down to his balls sucking each of his sperm filled sack with gusto. Irene's lips traveled back up his shaft, sticking her tongue out and tracing her way back to the tip.

Irene scooted back a littler so she could get the head into her mouth. Her tongue playing with his slit and licking the corner and ridges of his glans before swallowing it back to her throat. She bobbed her head back and forth halfway down his shaft jerking the rest with her fist slobbering all over his meat.

She let Natsu slowly push his cock deeper in her throat until she's face first with his pelvis.

Natsu placed both hands on the back of her head as her arms went under him to hold of his butt. He started sliding his cock into her mouth while Irene pulled herself forward with her arms in conjunction with his hips. "That's it, Irene, suck that cock you love." He encouraged her to slide those slips along his cock, loving it when she used her right hand to fondle his balls and the slurping noises she makes.

"Fuck! Here it comes!"

Natsu groaned as he came in her mouth, cheeks puffing up from the large amount and spilled from her tightly wrapped lips. She continued to swallow as much of his cum that she can take while massaging his balls to try a produce some more. The rest that seeped out from her lips dripped from her chin down to expansive cleavage and into her stomach. Her own pussy dripping of Natsu(C)'s cum and her own juices as she came while drinking his cum.

"I'm spent," Natsu yawned looking at Irene's vacant expression as she leaned back with her hands for support. She's sitting in a pool of cum on the floor and while it is an enticing sight, the both of them need to sleep. He gently picked guided Irene up to a standing position and saw that she's still leaking from both holes and had to shake his head at what they did.

Irene was running on autopilot as she blindly followed Natsu who took a towel from his pack and started wiping off as much of the cum on her body. Taking most of the time trying to clean the cum leaking from her holes. Once done, Natsu threw away the wet towel and walked towards his scarf soaking in cum dragging Irene behind him. He picked up the soaked scarf and hit himself in the head for using Igneel's gift and ruining it.

Natsu let's go of Irene's hand as he went to the bathroom to throw the piece of cloth to the sink and started washing it until it's not a stinking mess and drying it with his magic. He got out to find Irene still standing in the middle of the room as he deposited his scarf back to his pack and walked towards Irene. He went back to the chair and sat down, guiding the exhausted woman into his lap who immediately fell asleep as he wrapped the blanket over them once again.

Natsu found Irene's innocent sleeping face adorable as he brushed a strand of scarlet hair behind her ear and kissed the woman's forehead like he did with Erza. Color him impressed when Irene smiled in her sleep just like her daughter as a reaction to the kiss. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around the woman and let sleep take over as he'll need all the rest he could get for the long journey home.

 **XOXOXO**

Irene slowly opened her eyes as she felt sunlight burn through her eyelids and found that it's morning already. She saw Natsu's sleeping face inches from hers, and found it quite different from the night before. She lurched forward hands cupping her face, the blanket covering her brush against her shoulders as it exposed more of her pale skin and large breasts to the morning air, as everything they did came rushing back.

All the vulgar words that came from her mouth and how much she enjoyed his big cock stretching her like never before. Her eyes landed once again on his sleeping face and as much as she tried to blame her actions on him. She knew that he simply showed her true self and help discard her prudish past while loving every second of it.

Her nose scrunched up at her smell, her scarlet hair lost some of its luster and formed clumps on her head and as she became more aware of her surroundings. She noticed how sore her body is and the traces of dried cum on her skin and decided to take a hot bath. She slowly stood up from her very comfortable position on his lap and stretched her arms to start the blood pumping on her extremities.

Irene's eyes landed on his waist to find the tent the blanket is forming from his morning wood and had to pry her eyes away from the delectable view. She began walking towards her destination and noticed the stain on the floor and her now lascivious mind reminded her of how she took three men like a pro. A blush dusted her cheeks as she increased her pace towards her destination, her pussy tingling at the memory and starting to moisten. She immediately jump into the shower and took a hot and relaxing bath to cleanse her mind and body.

Irene moaned delightfully as the hot water touch her skin, closing her eyes and letting the water do its work of cleaning her body of last night's affairs. Everything was quite normal until she started washing her body, as every time her hands grazed her large tits, electric pleasure ran up her spine and her pussy started to tingle and leak of her juices. Her own hands betraying her earlier purpose as they seemed to focus on cleaning certain spots than others.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Irene assured herself panting under the patter of the water on her body. "It's just that they're the most soiled part of my body," she lifted her right breasts and sucked on her aroused nipple. Her left gliding down her stomach towards the cleft between her legs as her fingers began to explore. "Especially here... It needs to be cleaned thoroughly..."

It didn't take long before her moans filled the room as she continued with her bath with renewed vigor. Her hands worked furiously to make sure she's rid of the grime of the night and be presentable to Natsu.

Irene stepped out of the bath wearing a robe, cheeks flush after a good cleaning to find Natsu snoring on the chair. A smile formed on her lips at the sight and without his strong musky scent over her body, she finally noticed the smell of food coming behind the locked door. She went to investigate and sure enough there was a tray of food on the floor that she picked it up and took inside.

A frown crested her features at the wonderfully prepared food, her powerful nose could sense the spices and seasoning used on the meat. She wanted to throw the food away, but knew that Natsu would need to eat for his long journey back, so she stayed her hand. For as much as her nose could savor the aroma and her eyes enjoy the delicacy, her ability to taste vanished and her skins sensitivity heightened to the point of being easily irritated.

She managed to live with the later, but it was the former that reminded her of her inhumanity. But last night she was able to taste something and she hazard to taste and prove that it was something her feverish mind conjured up. She picked up the fork and sliced a small portion of the steak and warily placed the meat on her mouth.

Irene's eyes widened tasting the food. She chewed on it and savored the finely seasoned meat before swallowing it. "A lie! This must be a lie!" She whispered vehemently, slicing the egg in half and gobbling up her chosen piece, its saltiness filled her taste buds. She took a piece of bacon and the hashed potatoes all with the same results.

Tears fell from her eyes as the reality sinks in, for whatever reason her ability to taste and enjoy food returned. Then her eyes, landed towards the sleeping man a grateful smile cresting her lips. It was through him that she was able to regain a part of her humanity, something that might be nothing to some but torture for her. Surely, the dragon-antibodies couldn't be passed through his bodily fluids, but with her ability to taste food returning after she just ingested liters of his cum. It might just be the case and while she didn't know if it's permanent or temporary, she knew the cause and how to replicate it.

Irene heard a yawn and saw Natsu stretch and smile at her. It was then that she made a decision to follow him, her daughter be damned. Surely, he'd want his slave everywhere he goes.

"Good morning," greeted Irene carrying the tray of food towards Natsu and placing it on his lap.

Color Natsu confused as he looked at the tray and the woman. Irene's smile was so bright he almost had to shield his eyes, not to mention the immense amount of appreciation she had for him. "Did you eat something strange this morning?" He couldn't help but ask, while he's not foreign to such overt expression of gratitude from Erza and Mirajane. Irene's was simply a touch more crazy.

"Oh, it's nothing. Please go ahead and eat," Irene realized she must've have been staring at him and made him uncomfortable. Once he started eating, she once again began to stare, placing her head on her palm and supported her elbow with her right the appreciative smile back on her face.

It was difficult but Natsu managed to finish his food despite Irene's affectionate stare. His eyes followed her as she waited on him with that insipid smile of hers. "Tell me, is there something on my face because your smile is starting to creep me out."

"Sorry about that. I just can't help but appreciate what you did for me," admitted Irene bashfully which only confused him greatly.

"Ok," Natsu nodded and eyed the woman. The white bath robe did nothing to hide her curvaceous figure, the front couldn't contain the alabaster smooth skin of her large breasts, her trim waist and firm stomach, the flare of her shapely hips. The robe terminated a few inches below her sex allowing him to admire her powerful thighs down to her perfect calves and feet.

"Like what you see?" Irene asked teasingly as she gave him a spin, her long scarlet locks not bound into braids and flowed freely behind her and the face that looked so much like Erza just tears his defenses down. Her knowing smile that turned devious made his cock stir and realized he needs a physical proof of her appreciation.

"Very..." Natsu nodded as he removed the blanket on his lap to reveal his cock resting beside his leg. "Though, I don't feel much appreciated at the moment. Can you help me with that?" His lecherous grin would've made Gildarts and Makarov proud.

A moan escaped Irene's lips the moment he revealed his cock, her pussy already wet. "Then let me correct that." She kneeled in front of Natsu and grab his flaccid cock and began stroking it. "Thanks for the meal." She started slurping up and down his cock. 'He's cock requires so much spit,' She thought idly as she started using her hands to stroke the rest before swallowing all 12 inches and started deep throating Natsu.

 **XOXOXO**

Dimaria walked along the halls of the Imperial castle in a huff, her heavy foot falls could be heard all throughout. She couldn't believe that her, a member of the Sprigan 12, become an errand girl as she was asked to fetch the late emperor's brother. She could still not forget the demonic look he had when he struck her inside her domain and she hated him for it. Another reason to hate the man is Brandish's newly acquired fixation on him, and sees him as a rival for her. It wasn't unknown to most of the twelve that she prefers women than men and having an eye for their fellow member Brandish even though the feeling is not mutual.

As she turned a corner, she saw two guards not on their posts and seemed to be talking on the job. Her eyes narrowed at the blatant lack of responsibility and a chance to vent some of her frustration. So, she stopped time and walked towards the two undetected and stopping behind them. She released time so she could surprise the two slackers, but got the opposite.

"Lady Irene was with the emperor's brother last night!" The guard in the left said, his voice filled with excitement.

"You're lying," countered the guard on the right. "Lady Irene has never shown any interest in men before. So why would she bother with the emperor's brother?"

Irene wasn't only renowned for her strength, but for her beauty as well.

"Ah… I wish I was, but believe me, it's true." He leaned towards his friend and whispered in his ear. "I was the one who brought the food for the emperor's brother. I came in pretty early and knocked. I got no answer and decided to check if everything's ok, and to see if I really heard Lady Irene screaming like a banshee…" He released a moan in appreciation unable to believe a stern woman like her could make a noise like that.

Annoyed at his friend's dopy expression and curious if it was indeed Irene, he nudged him to continue. "So? Is it really her? Lady Irene?" The man's face told him all he needed to know. "You're joking!"

"I'm not," The man punched his friend in the shoulder. "There's no mistaking her scarlet hair and the empire's biggest assets." He placed his hands in front of his chest in a show of how large they are.

"Slandering the name of Lady Irene is a crime in my eyes." Dimaria finally revealed her presence, scaring both men witless. "Punishable by death." In her laws anyway, the 12 was given enough leeway to punish those under them how they see fit.

"I'm sorry, Lady Dimaria!" The guard who told the story almost pissed himself in fear. Dimaria has a record on killing men that she simply found annoying. He shook visibly, dropping his spear and helmet on the floor with a loud clang and kneeled in front of the woman. "I didn't mean to pry in Lady Irene's business, but I had to make sure…"

Dimaria wanted to kill the man in front of her, shaking like a leaf from her glare while his friend made the right choice of keeping his mouth shut. But August himself warned her about offing people simply because they annoyed her, and the old man is one of the last people she would cross. Not to mention the heavy casualties during the war, foot soldiers are in short supply.

"Just get out of my sight!" Dimaria ordered pointing at the opposite side of the hall. "And I don't want to hear any of the lies you spoke from anyone. Understand?" The guards nodded and ran as fast as their boots can carry them.

Dimaria took a deep calming breath and restarted her journey. She couldn't believe how those men could think that the Scarlet Despair would go after a kid. Like Brandish, Irene was something of an interest to her but the woman wasn't interested in relationships and seemed to be living in ancient times with her prehistoric notion of couples being simply male and female. Then again, she did leave in solitude for four centuries.

She could honestly say that the older woman would star in her nightly fantasies along with Brandish. The powerful woman submissive to her whims just like Brandish. She cleared her head of such thoughts to avoid her arousal to show in her tight body suit as she wouldn't want the man to think that she's interested in him.

Arriving at her destination, she took another calming breath as she had to act civil towards the man. Her knuckle was about to tap the door when…

"You're throat feels amazing, Irene! Fuck! Swallow it all!

Dimaria acted before she knew it, pausing time as she entered the room and her eyes bathe in the carnal sight. The image of Natsu leaning back into the chair, his face contorted in ecstasy with his hands on the head of one Irene Belserion on all fours between his legs. The horrific realization of what Irene is doing and what's wrapped around those luscious lips made her stomach turn.

"A guest just arrive," Natsu said as a lustful smile formed at his lips. The effects of her time magic all but useless against him.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Author' note: We'll here's another story featuring the women of Alvarez being dominated by Natsu. Hopefully, I'll be able to update this unlike my other stories and help me get started in restarting my writing again. This will most likely run up to four chapters max.**

 **Chapter 2: Dimaria 'Chronos' Yestia (Who wants Ultear in this?)**

 **Chapter 3: Brandish Nu (Maybe add Lucy in it)**

 **Chapter 4: An orgy involving the ladies of Alvarez and Fairy Tail (Erza, Mirajane and maybe Lucy or an older version of Wendy. I'm leaning on the later or you guys could suggest someone)**

 **I really liked Irene's introduction into the story but Mashima simply decided to ruin her by making her acting like an idiot during her battle against Wendy and Erza. I'm a big fan of Erza, though with the way Mashima is writing her battles makes me want to bash my head in the wall. She's strong and all that, but at least let her lose from time to time. And for god's sake would he please kill that useless waste of space Jellal.**


End file.
